


100 Words A Day V: CN-pire Strikes Back

by E350tb



Series: 100 Words A Day [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, F/F, F/M, Gen, Great Depression, M/M, World War I, change your mind spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 213
Words: 21,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: One hundred words a day, every day, until the show comes back. Era 3 edition!





	1. Different

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was gonna give myself a week off... but the _hype._

**Different**

"Well, that was a pretty big six days."  
  
Steven and Connie sat on the steps of the Beach House, the sun slowly rising. The Diamonds had just left, and if he was honest, Steven still hadn't quite compartmentalized everything that'd happened. It was still a blur, and he imagined he'd be having nightmares about grey, smiling gems for a while.  
  
"You think they're actually good now?" asked Connie.  
  
Steven shrugged.  
  
"I guess we'll have to wait and see," he said, "I... I don't know, Connie. Everything's so different now."  
  
Connie smiled, taking Steven's hand.  
  
"Well," she said, "Maybe not everything..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that episode, huh?
> 
> Like, that bit where Connie's carrying Human Steven over to Pink Steven, and then they fuse and Steven just says "I'm me, I've always been me." I was basically emotionally a mess throughout it.


	2. Melancholy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst feels weirdly down.

**Melancholy**

Amethyst couldn't help but feel a weird sense of melancholy.  
  
Everything was different now. Sure, the house was about the same - a little bigger, to make room for Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis - but everything was changing at breakneck speed. Pearl and Garnet were out helping their old friends readjust, her old Kindergarten had become a refugee camp for old Homeworld soldiers, and she was just...  
  
... _overwhelmed_.  
  
She knew it was selfish to miss the days when it was just them and the corrupted gems, but a dark part of her did.  
  
She just... didn't know what to do with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those 'I'm just gonna project my feelings onto a gem moments', and not just about the new status quo at the end of CYM.
> 
> It's just... there's a lot of change going on for me, you know?


	3. No Capes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't Lars even watch The Incredibles?!

**No Capes**

"He's got a cape!" snapped Ronaldo, "He went and got a _cape!_ "  
  
"Yeah, you told me, Ronaldo," replied Peedee, "Fifty-six times."  
  
"Why's he got a cape?" demanded Ronaldo, "He's a space pirate, Peedee! What if it gets caught in a airlock? What if somebody uses it to trip him up? What if it..."  
  
"Ronaldo," asked Peedee wearily, "Is this long-winded conversation leading towards you claiming that you'd be a better space pirate than he would?"  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"It is? Cool, thanks," replied Peedee, "So unless you wanna buy a tater tot, please leave my van."  
  
Ronaldo frowned and walked dejectedly away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ronaldo.


	4. No Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strings are gone, but the scars remain.

**No Strings**

Pink Pearl doesn't remember too much - that's probably for the best - but occasionally there are flashes.  
  
She fidgets, because standing still is wrong to her. She has to speak, to express herself, because in the back of her mind is the constant feeling of annihilated agency, of being caged in her own body...  
  
But it doesn't matter now, she tells herself. She's free. So why does it still hurt?  
  
"Heck, it creeps _me_ out," Amethyst tells her, "And I was only under for, what, _ten minutes?_ "  
  
She puts a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's okay to still hurt about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope we see more of Pink Pearl. I'd love to see what she's like.


	5. New Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst and Peridot compliment their new looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is it! Definitely didn't accidentally post this on Marooned Together, no sir!
> 
> (sorry)

**New Looks**

"Check it, Amethyst!" Peridot strolled into the Beach House, pointing down at her outfit, "Three stars!"  
  
Amethyst chuckled, sitting up on the couch.  
  
"Surprised you didn't go for the star hair, 'Dot," she said.  
  
"I considered it, but I like the symmetry of my hairstyle," replied Peridot, "I also like the... _jorts_ that you've picked out."  
  
Amethyst kicked up her leg.  
  
"You like, huh? Took a little cue from Stev-o, reckon they look pretty rad..."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!"  
  
They looked up. Steven was sitting up on his bed, looking confused.  
  
"Why don't I get a new look?" he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a good point! Get this kid a new jacket or something!


	6. Peedee's New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peedee has a new friend.

**Peedee's New Friend**

"Morning Peedee... who's that?"  
  
"Hey Jeff! That's my new friend, Padparadscha. Say hi, Paddy!"  
  
"Oh my! I predict a sweet new boy named Jeff will introduce himself to me!"  
  
"Aw, that's sweet... why's she talk like that?"  
  
"She can predict the past."  
  
"...cool. Anyway, I heard Steven and Connie were back, so I was wondering if you wanted to go check in with him? I..."  
  
"I've just had a wondrous vision! I predict that Jeff is going to ask Peedee on... _gasp!_ A _date!_ How _romantic!_ "  
  
"Uh... I-I, well, I didn't mean... aw, heck, you wanna go out?"  
  
"Heck yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, Padparadscha did literally say 'gasp.'
> 
> Next week is Positive Pearls Week. All Pearls, all happiness, all week. Because dang it, they deserve it.


	7. Renegade Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's still a need for a Renegade Pearl.

**Renegade Once More**

What is she now, Pearl wonders. Is there any more need for a Terrifying Renegade Pearl?

Peace has come, but change is slow. The Diamonds and all their high-society gems have retained their pearls, even in the face of Steven's refusal to accept the situation. They tell him he doesn't understand - déjà vu, Pearl thinks.

Well, if Steven can't get through to them, maybe she can. Maybe she needs to go behind their backs. Maybe it's time to draw the spear one last time.

After all, it's not like a planet's worth of pearls are going to free themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm honest, this is the sort of conflict I want to see going forward. Steven may have the Diamonds' ears, but there's still a whole society that needs changing.


	8. Sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Pearl gets a gallery.

**Sketches**

****Greg had bought her a little warehouse just outside Beach City to act as a gallery. Blue had been confused at first - Pearls didn't get these things - but she soon got used to it.  
  
Slowly, she filled the room up with sketches of everything she could think of - some of it, eventually, was even coloured. She drew Steven and Connie. She drew the Boardwalk. She drew Yellow. She drew 'vent art' of her former Diamond's unpleasant side.  
  
But her favourite was a simple one - four Pearls, hanging out together. Just her, Yellow, Pink and White, on the beach.  
  
Being _free_.


	9. Modelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink wants to spend time with Yellow.

**Modelling**

"I thought we could have something to do together," said Pink, pressing her fingers together, "And Steven said you liked modelling, so... I bought this."  
  
"Pink, I'm... _flattered_ ," replied Yellow, "But..."  
  
She looked over the box - the label read '00 Scale Train Set - Flying Scotsman.'  
  
"...this isn't the kind of modelling he had in mind."  
  
Pink frowned.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I-I mean I guess I could _try_ it," added Yellow, "I-i-if you want me too. It... it could be fun."  
  
Pink smiled.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open. Doug Maheswaran, covered in sweat, raced inside.  
  
" _Did somebody say model trains?!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He ran three miles because he sensed model trains.


	10. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink lays on the beach.

**The Beach**

Pink Pearl lay on the beach, staring up at the fluffy white clouds. She closed her eye for a moment, breathing in - it was a beautiful moment, and it was all hers.  
  
"Hello, Pink."  
  
Pink opened her eye. Pearl, Blue and Yellow were standing over her, the former smiling gently.  
  
"Is there room for three more?" she asked.  
  
Pink smiled back.  
  
"Yes," she replied, "There is."  
  
Pearl grinned and lay down next to Pink, Blue and Yellow laying down either side of them. Pink put her arms around Pearl and Blue and sighed contentedly.  
  
"I like this planet," she muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No reason for this, just wanted some fluff.


	11. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink still has pains, sometimes.

**Scars**

Sometimes Pink's arms hurt. It's not excruciating but it's a sort of ache, as if they've been stuck in one place for a long time. A phantom pain, Dr. Maheswaran calls it.  
  
It's something the other pearls don't understand, though they try their hardest to. Garnet doesn't either. Support, in the end, comes from a surprising place.  
  
"I get what you mean," Amethyst says, "I... 'kay, don't tell the others this, but I kinda have nightmares about the whole thing."  
  
Pink nods. "About how everything you are is..."  
  
"Stolen." Amethyst frowns. " _Violated_."  
  
She smiles.  
  
"You wanna talk, Pink, I'm here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon is that since Amethyst most visibly struggled against White's control, she also retains the most memory of it? Most awareness while controlled? I don't know what the right term is. Anyway, it creates good story concepts, so I'm running with that.
> 
> Plus it's a good excuse for Ames and Pink to bond!


	12. Giant Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pearls have fused.

**Giant Woman**

The Pearl is tall - taller than the house, so thank the stars they fused outside. She stands on the house, vaguely hearing Steven's excitement about her existence.

Part of her is shocked, terrified - this is not on on Homeworld. But a larger part of her is exhilarated, excited, amazed at being her and defying those norms.

Slowly, a smile forms on her face, and they kneel down.

"Hello, Steven," she says.

"Hi, Giant Pearl!" exclaims Steven, "Or are you just Pearl? Mega Pearl?"

The Pearl grins, letting Steven onto her hand and lifting him to eye level.

"I'm Rainbow Pearl."


	13. The Outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow models an outfit.

**The Outfit**

Yellow looked in the mirror and grinned, experimentally twirling to show off the outfit. She then turned to Steven, Connie and Blue, who stood at the bathroom door.

"What do you think?"

Steven gave a thumbs up, and Connie nodded.

"Gotta say," said Connie, "I didn't expect you to pick out a suit - but it really works!"

"Yeah!" added Steven, "You look _dapper!_ "

Yellow's grin widened as she tightened the tie of the pale yellow suit.

"What about you, Blue?"

Blue visibly blushed and drew her holographic pad.

"I... can I draw it?" she asked.

Yellow smirked.

"Blue, I _insist_."


	14. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst and Steven are both having trouble sleeping.

**Nightmares**

"So I can't sleep anymore."  
  
Steven nodded as Amethyst spoke up, sprawled against the back of his bed.  
  
"Nightmares?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," replied Amethyst, "About everything I am just being... _sucked out_. And then I'm there, but... I'm _empty_ , you know? What's me is just..."  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"It's always White," Steven replied, "Her fingers are around my gem - you're all puppets, but so are Lapis, Peridot and Bismuth... Connie's screaming and then... _darkness_."  
  
"You think we need therapy or something, dude?" asked Amethyst humourlessly.  
  
Steven shrugged.  
  
"We can talk to each other," he replied, "That's a start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give these two all the hugs.
> 
> And Connie, too, because she can't be sleeping well either.


	15. Forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

"I can't forgive them," said Bismuth, "I know they helped us, and yeah, sure, that's great, but I can't forgive them."  
  
Pearl nodded as they sat in the forge.  
  
"I know," she replied, "I... I try to for Steven, but..."  
  
"To them," Bismuth muttered darkly, "You were an _object_."  
  
"Yes," sighed Pearl, "I was."  
  
She pursed her lips.  
  
"And what Steven tells me," she added, "About White Diamond... _controlling_ us... it doesn't affect me, but the thought..."  
  
Bismuth nodded.  
  
"It's _wrong_ ," she agreed.  
  
She put an arm around Pearl.  
  
"But it's over now," she said, "Hopefully, they're never coming back..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's absolutely fine to forgive the Diamonds, but... I guess I just don't.


	16. E-Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The internet is upset again.

**E-Sports**

Connie struggled not to laugh as she read the Freddit thread. Every post, every user spat vitriol on the page, screaming in rage at this upstart team that dared to challenge their dominance of the e-sports scene.  
  
"How's this funny?" asked Steven, confused, "Aren't they just being mean?"  
  
"Steven, look at 'em," replied Connie, "Gunnergunman64. Manly Man Manson. NoGirlsAllowed. Robbie Valenti... okay, that's just a normal name. But they think women aren't allowed to play video games."  
  
"But that's silly."  
  
"Yeah," nodded Connie, "But the funny thing is? All their teams got beaten."  
  
She grinned.  
  
"Beaten by _the Pearl Squad._ "


	17. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg recieves a letter.

**The Letter**

Greg looked over the letter in his hands - the return address read 'DeMayo residence,' and the handwriting was clearly that of his mother.  
  
They generally sent a letter once every few years, a sneering message about his 'failed musical career', how he'd never amounted to anything, and how he should've just done as his parents had told him. But this was different - the tone was civil, and it asked if he'd come around and show them his 'little boy.'  
  
He shook his head and dumped the letter in the trash can. Steven had a caring family - he didn't need theirs.

 


	18. Late

**Late**

"...ugh... just a little... finally!"

Blue Zircon emerged into White Diamond's chamber, Yellow Zircon right behind. It had been a long and dangerous trek, but finally they were here, ready to back up Steven in his...

...wait, where was Steven?

Blue Zircon spied a Topaz nonchalantly sweeping the floor and called out to her.

"Uh... where's the Crystal Gems?" she called, "And White Diamond?"

"Oh, they sorted things out weeks ago," replied the Topaz, "They're cool now."

Blue Zircon blinked.

"...oh."

She turned to Yellow Zircon.

"So what do we do now?"

"We could always just make out."

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very late and I apologise.


	19. Ghost Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie sees a ghost.

**Ghost Train**

The old railroad had been gone for years - ripped up in the early 1950s - but some of Connie's classmates swore a ghost train passed through.

She didn't believe it - not until now.

She'd just been following this kid down a dirt track - she'd slipped, tumbled down an embankment, blacked out - now he was leaning over her, and behind him was a steam locomotive, hissing steam.

"What happened?" she muttered.

"You fell," the boy said simply.

"Oh... well, thanks for catching me, uh..."

"Steven." The boy frowned. "And I didn't."

He swallowed.

"I'm a ghost," he said, "And so are you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2spooky4me
> 
> It's a tad late over here, so I'll answer comments in the morning. :)


	20. Outfits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do the Crystal Gems always wear the same thing?

**Outfits**

"Why do the Gems wear the same clothes all the time?"

Peedee's question was simple but it caught Steven off guard.

"Well," he replied, "They... they, uh... um..."

He shrugged.

"You know what?" he replied, "I don't know. I guess it just never occurs to them that..."

"Hey."

Lapis strolled past the Tater Tot truck, wearing a blue hoodie, skirt and wellington boots.

"Lapis?" asked Steven, "Why're you dressed like that?"

Lapis shrugged.

"I dunno, felt like it. Wanna come for a walk?"

Steven pondered for a moment. Then he shrugged - Lapis could wear what she liked, he guessed.

"Okay!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week is Family Week - thought that'd be a nice theme.


	21. A Normal Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would Greg want a normal life?

**A Normal Life**

Greg lay on his back in the back of the van, listening to the rain and rifling through an old photo album.

He'd been asked once if he wished Steven's life was normal - if it was just them and Rose and a white picket fence somewhere, a perfect nuclear family like the Maheswarans.

Perhaps it would be safer, Greg thought, and easier on his heart and hair, but a Steven who hadn't grown up with the Crystal Gems, with magic and adventure? He just wouldn't be the Steven he loved, would he?

So no, Greg wouldn't change a single thing.


	22. A Small Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg only has a small family.

**A Small Family**

"I don't have a big family," Greg shrugged as he looked at his cards.  
  
Barb raised an eyebrow.  
  
"...you're jokin', right?" she asked at last.  
  
"What?" replied Greg, "I've got Steven and Andy - I don't really talk to anyone else."  
  
Now it was Vidalia's turn to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Garnet," she said, "Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Lapis, Bismuth. And heck, Garnet's actually Ruby and Sapphire, so she counts as two..."  
  
"Plus Connie," Barb continued, "Which means Doug and Priyanka too."  
  
"I... yeah, but..."  
  
Greg bit his lip.  
  
"Geez," he muttered, "I think I've accidentally got a new family..."  
  
"Oh, _ya think?_ "


	23. Famethyst on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Famethyst come to Earth.

**Famethyst on Earth**

Apparently they were part of Steven's court now - which meant Steven was able to get them sent away from the Zoo to Earth. Suddenly, Beach City was full of quartzes.  
  
The Amethysts loved their new home - 'the Bits' soon proved quite popular, and one could find many of them hanging around Peedee's truck - Vidalia often hung around and painted them. Meanwhile, Skinny and Carnelian got into music, and became regulars at Sadie's concerts.  
  
Some people came up to Amethyst at times - "Are they your family?" she'd ask.  
  
Amethyst would grin and put an arm over Steven's shoulders.  
  
"They're _our_ family."


	24. Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven's never accidentally called anyone mom.

**Mom**

Steven had never accidentally called anyone 'mom'. Mothers, after all, were things other people had - his was long gone, and his feelings about her were more than a little complicated.  
  
He'd never accidentally called anyone 'mom' - until now.  
  
He sat in the van, face red as they drove away from the Maheswaran house.  
  
"I can't believe it," he muttered at last, "I called Doctor Maheswaran _mom_."  
  
"It make sense," shrugged Greg, "You probably picked it up from Connie."  
  
"B-but she probably thinks I'm a big..."  
  
"Steven," Greg chuckled, "Don't worry about it! Honestly..."  
  
He ruffled his hair.  
  
"...she's probably _flattered_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She is, btw.


	25. Phoning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy calls family and immediately regrets it.

**Phoning Home**

_"...Andy, I know what marriage is, and that ain't marriage."_  
  
Andy swallowed as he listened to his uncle's voice on the other end of the line. He already regretted telling him about the wedding - but he'd been asked what he'd been up to, and Andy DeMayo was no liar.  
  
"Look, I... times have changed, and you-"  
  
 _"Greg's boy,"_ his uncle interrupted, _"He was there?"_  
  
"He, uh... he officiated," replied Andy, "'Cause, uh, they were sort of mother..."  
  
 _"Right, I see,"_ his uncle replied, _"Tell Greg we're coming."_  
  
"But-"  
  
 _"He can't raise a boy right - so we'll have to do it."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a 'throw ideas at the wall and see what sticks' thing. I've said before I want to do a story about Greg's parents, and one idea was them trying to take Steven and give him a 'proper' upbringing.
> 
> The big problem with that, of course, is - well, good luck taking him from the gems. Still, maybe I could work something, I dunno.


	26. Our Next Caller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewey calls a music radio station.

**Our Next Caller**

When Bill Dewey called into Delmarva FM and spent half an hour gushing about how much he liked Sadie Killer and the Suspects, everybody had a good laugh.  
  
After all, the man was completely incapable of identifying what genre of music it was, or indeed what a genre _was_ in the first place. His other favourite bands were all forty years old, he was hopelessly bewildered by the concept of the Charts, and was about as hip as disco.  
  
So why did he love this new, edgy band?  
  
"My son's in it," he replied earnestly, "That's why it's my favourite."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Buck, his heart warmed and his face perfectly stoic, weeps a single tear.)


	27. Pink's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink didn't leave her family.

**Pink's Family**

"Do you ever think it's weird that the Rebellion started over a family feud?" asked Amethyst, lounging against the end of Steven's bed.  
  
"I don't really think it was," replied Steven, pausing his game.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Mom didn't leave her family," explained Steven, "Because she found Pearl, Garnet and Bismuth. She found you, she found Dad. In the end, she chose her own family."  
  
"From the people who gave a crud about what she wanted," nodded Amethyst, "But ain't family supposed to be, like, _blood_ or something?"  
  
Steven shook his head.  
  
"I think that's the only thing family isn't," he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family is who you love, not who you're related to.


	28. The More Things Change...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...the more they stay the same.

**The More Things Change...**

"You know," said Steven, "I've been thinking."  
  
"Yeah?" asked Connie.  
  
"We've been through so much lately," Steven continued wistfully, "There was the Zoo, and then I gave myself up to Homeworld, Lapis left, Sadie and the Cool Kids formed a band, we went to the Jungle Moon, I found out Mom was Pink Diamond, Garnet got married, the Diamonds attacked, Lapis came back, we went to Homeworld again, I got the Diamonds to heal the corrupted gems... so much has happened."  
  
"So much has changed," nodded Connie.  
  
"And yet," added Steven, " _And yet..._ Crying Breakfast Friends is still on hiatus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the feel Steven.


	29. No Man's Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man is saved.

**No Man's Land**

The Private hides in a shell crater as the German machine guns fire over him. He knows the only escape is nightfall, and if the artillery starts again-

The world turns pink, and the sound is dulled. He looks up, clutching his rifle - he sees a woman in a dress, a fierce expression on her face.

"Where is their headquarters?" she demands, "Ludendorff... has my _friend_."

"I... thirty miles behind their lines, north west," the Private replies, "Is... is you an angel?"

The woman smiles.

"I'm Rose."

When the Private gets back to Hackney, that's what he'll name his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Eh, you stole Ludendorff from Wonder Wom-"  
> HE WAS A REAL PERSON. LOOK HIM UP.


	30. Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet sends pictures from her honeymoon.

**Pictures**

"Connie, look! Garnet's sent pictures from her honeymoon!"  
  
Connie looked at the pictures in Steven's hands. There stood Garnet, posing in front of the Clock Tower in London. He turned to the next - Garnet in front of the Eiffel Tower. Garnet on the Rialto Bridge. Garnet and the TGV. Garnet... just _Garnet_ , actually. It seemed she was the focus of most of the pictures.  
  
"A lot of photos of herself," she noted.  
  
Steven grinned.  
  
"Ruby and Sapphire love each other, so she loves herself," he replied.  
  
There was a moment's silence.  
  
Suddenly, Stevonnie was there, preparing to take a selfie.


	31. The Thoughts of a Recently Pink Sadie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie's pink now.

**The Thoughts of a Recently Pink Sadie**

She doesn't mind living forever.  
  
Certainly it promises to be painful. Her mother won't live forever, after all, nor will her friends. She stands to lose so very much, so very much indeed. Heck, she might even lose the Earth - even it might not last as long as her.  
  
But she doesn't mind living forever, because she won't be alone.  
  
Yeah, the gems will stick around, and so will Steven, but more than that, she'll have Lars. Beautiful, dorky, occasionally frustrating Lars, always by her side whatever happens. That's a pretty good deal.  
  
She doesn't mind living with Lars forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christ, I'm a hopeless romantic.


	32. Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spess has thought about getting a visor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Spess is back!

**Style**

Spess doesn't have a visor. She thought about getting one - maybe a gold one? - but she's decided against it.  
  
Why? Well, it's quite simple. She likes her friends to be able to see her eyes. See, she gets a little uncomfortable sometimes when she can't decipher expressions, and she doesn't want her friends to have that problem. And seeing someone's eyes helps with that, she's heard.  
  
So no visor for her. But that's fine, it's not her style.  
  
She does get a pink scarf from Kiki, though, which she wears sometimes. That? That's a gift, so _very much_ her style.


	33. The Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg sits on the deck.

**The Little Things**

It's the little things that make life worthwhile.  
  
Greg sits on the steps up to the deck one sunny morning, his son only recently returned from Homeworld. Steven dozes, leaning against his arm, and he quietly tunes his guitar and takes in the warm sun.  
  
These moments are his favourite - for a while, he was afraid he'd never have them again; that his son would be lost forever on Homeworld.  
  
But it's okay. They made it. He's not going anywhere. He's safe.  
  
Greg looks up at the fluffy white clouds and smiles.  
  
It's the little things that make life wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since we've done an Amethyst Week, so we'll do that next week!


	34. Cryptids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so with my sleeping patterns being so bad, I think I've managed to lose a day. To make up for that, there'll be another fic later today, and Amethyst Week will have eight shots.
> 
> Sorry about that.

**Cryptids**

"Okay," said Connie, "So you were the Loch Ness Monster, you were Bigfoot, the Abominable Snowman, the Mothman..."  
  
"Don't forget the Bunyip!" added Amethyst, "People forget that one 'cause its Australian, but that was fun!"  
  
"Yeah," nodded Connie, "Are there any cryptids that weren't just you messing with people?"  
  
"There's a place in Oregon that has a lot of weird stuff that wasn't me," shrugged Amethyst, "Apart from that... Baba Yaga was Garnet, I think?"  
  
"Garnet?!"  
  
"Master of comedy," replied Amethyst, "Oh, and I'm not the chupacabra, the Grafton Monster or Roy Cohn."  
  
She smirked.  
  
"But yeah, I have fun."


	35. High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst wishes she could have gone to high school...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring one of my favourite unlikely pairs. :B

**High School**

"Man, I wish I got to go to high school."

Sadie scoffed at Amethyst's words, shaking her head.

"You don't," she replied, "High school is hell, Amethyst. Especially if you don't fit in."

"Yeah, but I'm a gem, so I can beat up all the jerks," said Amethyst.

"And get expelled?" Sadie raised an eyebrow.

Amethyst chuckled.

"Nah, you're lucky," Sadie continued, "You never have to go there... never have to be called short or fat or..."

Amethyst put a hand on her shoulder.

"Aw, c'mon, Donut Girl," she said kindly, "Ignore the jerks! You're great the way you are..."


	36. College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst hates college.

**College**

Amethyst has been in college for two days, and she's already considering quitting, running off to Nepal and living as a goat.  
  
She's convinced, completely convinced, that there is nothing that can make any of this worth-  
  
"There is insufficient seating, so I'm sitting next to you."  
  
The short, bespectacled girl plants herself onto the seat next to her, pulls out her tablet, and starts playing a Camp Pining Hearts tie-in app.  
  
Amethyst stares, blinking blandly. The girl glances over.  
  
" _What?_ " she asks irritably.  
  
"Uh... nothing."  
  
She mutters - "Clod." - and returns to her tablet.  
  
 _Shoot_ , thinks Amethyst, _I'm in love._


	37. Antimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst and Bismuth talk to themself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today I put up a little 30 Minute Ficlet. It included an Amethyst-Bismuth fusion, an she seems to be popular, so I wrote her today.
> 
> Fic is [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935604)

**Antimony**

Antimony, the fusion of Amethyst and Bismuth, was talking to herself with her two mouths.

"So I said to 'Dot, _Geez Louise, girl!_ You gotta loosen up 'bout this shippin' biz..."

"Oh yeah, she did _not_ like that."

"She blew a fuse! Like watchin' a firework go off! Although the little doll's adorable when she's mad."

"No wonder Amethyst's sweet on her."

"And Bismuth ain't?"

Steven and Garnet glanced at each other.

"Is this normal for fusions?" asked Steven, scratching his hair.

There was a long silence.

"Yes," said Garnet at last, "Except usually I do it in my head."


	38. Worn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst is tired.

**Worn**

Amethyst lay face down on the coach, occasionally groaning and muttering to herself.

"Are you okay?" asked Pearl, kneeling down next to her.

Amethyst grunted something that sounded vaguely similar to a swear - Pearl made herself pretend it wasn't.

"What happened?"

Amethyst looked up.

"Spent the day with the fam," she replied, "They're awesome, but they play rough. I'm _beat_."

Her head slammed back down on the couch. Pearl massaged her back sympathetically.

"You just rest," she said kindly.

"I don't wanna be social for, like, a billion weeks," she muttered wearily.

"Yeah," said Lapis, strolling by, "That's a mood."


	39. Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is sad.

**Sad**

"Amethyst?" Peridot's voice was uncharacteristically flat.  
  
"Everything okay, Peridot?" asked Amethyst.  
  
"Is it normal to feel sad for no reason?"  
  
Amethyst thought back as memories ran through her - memories of being alone at the Kindergarten, of being the 'baby' of the Crystal Gems, of being inadequate, of being small. Memories of the slightest reminder of those things setting her into a funk. Long hours in her room, on her back, staring at nothing.  
  
She pulled Peridot into a hug.  
  
"Aw, c'mere Peri," she said, "It's totally normal."  
  
"Really?" Peridot croaked.  
  
"Yeah, really," replied Amethyst kindly, "I'm here for you, 'Dot."


	40. Are We There Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are we there yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we there yet?

**Are We There Yet?**

Amethyst sat in the back of the Dondai - Steven and Pearl were in the front, Connie was next to her. They were going to a con - Pearl had decided to try a road trip.  
  
As Amethyst leaned forward, Pearl realised this may have been a bad idea.  
  
"Hey P," asked Amethyst, "Question for ya. We there yet?"  
  
"Amethyst, you have asked that _fifteen times_ ," replied Pearl, her voice dangerously calm.  
  
"Yeah, cool, but are we there-"  
  
" _NO!_ " bellowed Pearl, " _WE'LL NEVER BE THERE! THIS CAR IS NOW OUR HOME!_ "  
  
A long silence.  
  
"Cool, I've never lived in a _car_ before..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess we're not there yet.


	41. Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst encounters a bully.

**Bully**

"Hey, you."  
  
Kevin turned around. Amethyst stood behind his bar stool, a deep, dangerous scowl on her face. Her whip was out - Kevin looked disdainfully at the weapon.  
  
"This ain't that kind of club, shortie."  
  
"Did you," said Amethyst _very_ calmly, "Make fun. Of Pink's Eye?"  
  
She pointed to Pink Pearl, who was sitting in a booth looking very sad.  
  
"Yeah," replied Kevin, "The heck are you gonna d- _AAAAH!_ "  
  
Amethyst bound him with her whip, swinging him up and then rapidly back down onto his head.  
  
" _Just asking_ ," she spat.  
  
She walked back to Pink, dusting off her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it for Amethyst Week!


	42. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Quartz is finally laid to rest.

**The Funeral**

It had taken them fourteen years to get around to it, but finally they buried Rose Quartz.  
  
Well, not literally - there was no body - but a funeral was held. It was sparsely attended; White didn't leave Homeworld and Bismuth couldn't face going. It was just Steven, Greg, the original Crystal Gems, Yellow and Blue.  
  
When it ended, Yellow left first, as Steven expected - her grief was private. In the end, only he, Greg and Blue remained at the headstone.  
  
"Think it'll ever stop hurting?" sighed Greg.  
  
"No," replied Blue, " _Never_."  
  
Greg nodded.  
  
"Good. That's how we know we loved her."


	43. The Rally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My boy, we are pilgrims in an unholy land.

**The Rally**

Pearl stood in the crowd, frowning at the deafening cries and shouts all around. Above her, on the podium, she could see him - she knew she'd get just one shot.  
  
The man stop talking - or perhaps _screaming_ \- and the crowd erupted, hands shooting up into the air. Pearl nodded. This was it.  
  
She began to run, effortlessly pushing through the crowd, before leaping over the guards. Up she went, higher than any human, until she was above the podium.  
  
"My name is Pearl!" she bellowed, "And this is for _you!_ "  
  
She soared gracefully down, her fist slamming into Hitler's nose.


	44. Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff asks a question.

**Language**

Peedee and Jeff lay on the grass, staring up at the fluffy white clouds.

"Hey Peedee?" said Jeff.

"Yeah Jeff?"

"If the gems are space aliens, and they have their own written language and alphabet, why do they speak English?" asked Jeff.

Peedee shrugged.

"Sci-fi translation science or something?" he replied, "Magic? I dunno. Does it matter?"

"Yeah, true," nodded Jeff, "Maybe I'm just nitpicking, and I should really just shrug and let it go. Maybe they speak English because... they do."

"Yeah."

There was a long silence.

"We'd be the worst scientists," said Jeff.

"Oh heck yeah," said Peedee.


	45. Tetris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot finds a new game.

**Tetris**

Peridot stared at the screen, her eyes red and dark-rimmed.  
  
"She's been playing that game for three days," said Pearl, looking worriedly at the green gem on the laptop.  
  
"Yeah, she's beating the crud out of it!" replied Amethyst, "I can't even see the blocks anymore, but she's still going! It's _awesome!_ "  
  
"But is it healthy?" asked Pearl.  
  
Amethyst shrugged.  
  
The Temple door opened, and Lapis stepped out. She waved towards Peridot.  
  
"How's it going, Peridot?" she asked.  
  
"I can see time," said Peridot, her voice a dull monotone.  
  
"Sure, cool," nodded Lapis, "Talk to you sometime next year, then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am the man who arranges the blocks  
> that descend upon me from up above


	46. Replicator Wand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst and Peridot get a replicator wand.

**Replicator Wand**

"You let Amethyst and Peridot borrow a replicator wand?!" exclaimed Pearl, clutching her head, "Do you have any idea of what they could do with it?!"  
  
"Eh," Lapis shrugged, "If it gets out of hand, we just break the wand. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

 

Lars strolled down the street. How he loved these normal days.  
  
"Hey Lars!" said Sadie as she passed him.  
  
"Hey Sadie."  
  
"Hey Lars!" said Sadie as she passed him.  
  
"Hey Sadie."  
  
"Hey Lars!" said Sadie as she passed him.  
  
"He- wait, what?"  
  
He watched the parade of Sadies pass him.  
  
"...yep, alcohol it is!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how Lars discovered beer.


	47. The Forbidden Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priyanka gives Steven a warning.

**The Forbidden Song**

"Before you come on the family road trip," said Priyanka, handing Steven a sheet of paper, "You need to know - the songs on that list are banned."  
  
"Banned?" quizzed Steven, "But what's wrong with... They Might Be Giants?"  
  
"Have you ever listened to Doug and Connie sing _Particle Man_?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you want to hear them sing it over and over again for four hours?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Exactly," said Priyanka, "For your sanity and mine, it's banned."  
  
Not far away, Doug was sweeping the floor. He looked left and right, before lifting the mat and quietly taking the ' _Particle Man_ ' tape...


	48. Ame's Anatomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vidalia teaches Amethyst art.

**Ame's Anatomy**

"What'cha doin'?" asked Amethyst, strolling into Vidalia's garage.  
  
"I'm practicing anatomy," replied Vidalia, looking up from her easel.  
  
Amethyst tilted her head.  
  
"Looks like you're just drawing naked people, dude," she said.  
  
"Yeah," replied Vidalia, "It helps you understand how the human body works - what bodies are shaped like, how they move, all that stuff. It's actually really helpful."  
  
Amethyst nodded.  
  
"Can you teach me how to do that?" she asked.  
  
"Sure!" replied Vidalia, "It'd be my pleasure, Amethyst."

  
 _INEVITABLY_.

  
"AMETHYST?! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!" Pearl screamed, looking at the giant painting of Peridot.  
  
"Practicing anatomy," shrugged Amethyst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Amethyst!
> 
> Next week is gonna be... hmm... Rupphire Week!


	49. The Dust Bowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the 1930s, and Ruby is forced west.

**The Dust Bowl**

Ruby walked west, the sun beating over her. Every part of her felt like it was caked in dirt - she had been forced out by the Dust Bowl.  
  
There was a cloud of dust, and a car pulled up next to her. The window rolled down.  
  
"Howdy ma'am," nodded Ruby,  
  
The woman, eyes covered by bangs, smiled.  
  
"Need a lift?"  
  
"I don't reckon a rich woman such as yourself..."  
  
The woman smiled.  
  
"Sapphire," she said, "And it's no problem. Where are you headed?"  
  
"Anywhere but here."  
  
"How about Los Angeles?"  
  
Ruby smiled.  
  
"Miss, that sounds like a might fine idea..."


	50. Broken Seer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire once knew the future.

**Broken Seer**

Sapphires generally believed that their destiny, and the destiny of all things, was preordained. All beings had their place, their purpose, and all Sapphires could see that place and purpose. They were infallible seers, and their predictions were almost never wrong.  
  
Then one Sapphire met a Ruby.  
  
Now fate - not just for her, but for all things - was elastic. It shifted and turned, certainties shattered by decisions and actions that were unguided by the rigid order of Homeworld,  
  
The chains of fate, of destiny, were forever broken.  
  
In more ways then she could know, her Ruby had set Sapphire free.


	51. British Expeditionary Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soldier meets a woman.

**British Expeditionary Force**

She met Sapphire in a little French border town in the winter of '39.  
  
It was quiet back then - in America they called it the Phony War. That left Private Ruby plenty of time to get to know her new acquaintance. Soon they were friends. Soon they were inseparable. Soon they were _more_.  
  
But war waits for no-one. In May, the BEF rolled to meet the Germans. Before long, they rolled right back again, towards Dunkirk.  
  
Ruby saw Sapphire once more as Rommel closed in - she promised to come back.  
  
She did, in '44, but there was no Sapphire waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left this one deliberately open - so whatever ending you want to take from this is as valid as mine.


	52. A Tale of Greece and Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two women flee a Rome in turmoil.

**A Tale of Greece and Rome**

Two thousand years ago, there lived two women in Rome called Rubia and Sapphira, and they were in love.  
  
These were not the best times to be in love, mind. Julius Caesar lay dead, and the country was divided between the supporters of Octavian and the supporters of Brutus. And then there was Mark Antony, Octavian's ally, who believed Sapphira to be an Oracle.  
  
And so Rubia and Sapphira fled the Roman capital, and they traveled to Greece to find someone who would hide them from Antony's wrath.  
  
And therein they found shelter with a daughter of a god - Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing a lot of historical drabbles this week.
> 
> ...ah well.


	53. Broken Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby can't forgive this.

**Broken Trust**

"Ruby!" exclaimed Sapphire, reaching for the door, "I'm sorry! Please, come back!"  
  
Ruby looked back, a look of utmost betrayal on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sapphire," she replied, "But I can never forgive this. Goodbye."  
  
She turned, walking out the door and slamming it behind her. Sapphire wailed, falling onto her hands and knees. Five thousand years, and it all ended like this.  
  
At this point, Pearl emerged. Her eyes widened at the sight - she looked to Amethyst in horror.  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
Amethyst held up a small object - a box labelled _New Super Mario Bros U Deluxe_.  
  
"It's evil, man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby came back in like five minutes and cried a bunch, then they hugged.


	54. Yin and Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One is hot, one is cold.

**Yin and Yang**

One is fire, one is ice. One is hot, one is cold.  
  
_Ruby hums as she takes Sapphires hand, and they slowly begin to dance in the small clearing._  
  
One's a soldier, one's a noble. One is passion, one is stoicism.  
  
_Sapphire hims now, her voice joining in harmony with the nervous red gem in front of her. She closes her eye and smiles._  
  
One is now, one is tomorrow.  
  
_They begin to spin, and bright light fills the darkness._  
  
One is red, one is blue.  
  
_Their forms merge, and the three-eyed fusion looks down at herself._  
  
They are purple.


	55. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Stevonnie understands.

**Warmth**

It took permafusing themself for Stevonnie to finally, truly understand Ruby and Sapphire.  
  
Whenever they existed there was a constant warmth - one they'd never been able to put their finger on. Now they knew what Ruby and Sapphire had known for eons - that was _love_. The love between Steven and Connie that made them _them_ , just as the love between Ruby and Sapphire made Garnet Garnet.  
  
Love, of course, worked differently for everyone - Pearl and Bismuth, for example, were happy unfused - but for those two, they wanted to embrace that warmth forever.  
  
And _that_ was what made Garnet so amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's another themed week done!


	56. Banned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Diamonds have to ban a few things.

**Banned**

NOTICE TO ALL GEMS

The Great Diamond Authority appreciates the increasing liberalisation of society by the lower orders. That said, the following human works are banned;

Les Miserables: for promotion of sedition and civic unrest.

Independence Day: xenophobic against non human life forms. (Yes, we know we're hypocritical here but that's not the point.)

Guns, Germs and Steel: deeply flawed anthropology and historiography (and also boring friend to Pink Diamond Connie Maheswaran.)

It: clowns are also banned.

Footloose: dangerous message to kindergarteners - gems should not be 'cut loose'. They should be cut to exacting standards.

Atlas Shrugged: it's Atlas Shrugged.


	57. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot has posted some fanfiction.

**Waiting**

For the eighteenth time in ten minutes, Peridot refreshed the page on the fanfiction site.

"Yo, what's wrong, 'Dot?" asked Amethyst, strolling casually into the room.

"Ugh, these clods don't understand my magnum opus," snorted Peridot, "It's been up for ten whole minutes and I haven't got a single 'kudos', favourite or comment!"

Amethyst glanced at the title - _Percy and Pierre's Intimate Interaction._

"My research indicated that this ' _citrus fruit_ ' fan fiction would be popular," grumbled Peridot.

Amethyst chuckled.

"Give it time, Peridot," she replied, "People are gonna love it!"

"Of course they will," Peridot snapped haughtily, " _I_ wrote it!"


	58. Ten Thousand Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been ten thousand years.

**Ten Thousand Years**

Ten thousand years later, and there's only two gems left at the Temple - Stevonnie and Lapis Lazuli.  
  
(Steven and Connie? They're words that mean everything to Stevonnie, yet they havn't said them in a few centuries.)  
  
The mission of the Crystal Gems is completed. One by one, each has drifted away - it just so happened that Lapis drifted back. They still see their family all the time - they're only ever a warp pad away.  
  
There's no war, no corrupted gems, no threats. They are, in a sense, retired.  
  
They're alone. They're together. At long last, they have their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (me, clinging to the PermaStevonnie mast) ARR, YE'LL TAKE THIS HEADCANON FROM ME COLD DEAD HANDS


	59. Internet Shaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot gets called out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and go through my comment backlog tomorrow. I'm not ignoring you guys, life was just a bit hectic this week. :B

**Internet Shaming**

Peridot sat hunched over the counter, forlornly tracing her finger on the surface. Amethyst sat next to her, hand on her back. Her tablet sat next to her, still open to the post.

"Am I really a bad person?" she asked quietly.

"You're not, Peri," replied Amethyst firmly, "They're just a douche."

The door opened - Stevonnie and Lapis walked in.

"Peridot?" asked Stevonnie, "What's wrong?"

"Some troll made a callout post 'bout her," replied Amethyst.

Lapis glanced at the tablet.

"Jerk," she muttered.

Stevonnie smiled.

"It's okay, Peridot," they said, "We know you're a good person - we've got your back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure, this is inspired by my real life. I don't want to go too deep into detail here because I want to move past it, but I felt transparency was a good idea here.


	60. Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars has trouble introducing his new friends to music.

**Songs**

"It's kind of hard introducing the Off-Colors to new music," said Lars.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sadie.  
  
"Well, they take things too literally," replied Lars, "Like..."

* * *

 

  
"This poor human!" exclaimed Rhodonite, "He doesn't know what love is!"  
  
"Yeah, and he wants us to show him," added Left-Rutile.  
  
"Will that be hard?" asked Right-Rutile.  
  
"Weeee'lllllll juuuuuusssst hhhaaaaaavvvvveeee tooooo fiiiiiiiind hiiiiiiiiim," said Flourite, "Theeeeen IIIIIIIIII caaaaaan shooooooow hiiiiiim..."  
  
"I predict he won't know what love is," said Padparadscha.

* * *

  
"I had to explain that he didn't mean them specifically."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Still better than 'Light My Fire.' That was a _complete_ disaster..."


	61. A Long Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevonnie isn't sent to a cell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, but have some lovely canon divergence!

**The Long Sleep**

Yellow didn't take Stevonnie to a cell - White Diamond intervened part of the way through.

"Perhaps," she said, "It would be best to let Pink rest until this is all _settled_ , hmm?"

So they were put into stasis, sleeping peacefully in a little chamber. The other Crystal Gems were managed - the Ruby sent to a new squad, the Sapphire back to Blue's court, the Amethyst to the Zoo. The Pearl was quietly _reset_.

Colonisation of Earth was resumed under Yellow's command.

And eventually, when all was calm again, Stevonnie awoke.

"How long was I out?"

White smiled.

"Only 7000 years."


	62. Jury Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst gets called up.

**Jury Duty**

"I didn't even know Gems could get called for jury duty," mused Greg, looking over the official-looking letter.

"It's a new law," replied Garnet.

"But... but they can't put Amethyst on a jury!" exclaimed Pearl, "Who knows what might happen!"

_ONE WEEK LATER, AT THE BEACH CITY COUNTY COURT_ _HOUSE_

"So he drove his car into a grocery store, stole all the mentos and the Diet Coke, led police on a chase to Ocean Town, and then blew up the town square with a mentos-cola bomb," said Kofi, "What's out verdict?"

Amethyst chuckled.

"Uh, totally not guilty, 'cause that's freaking _hilarious_."


	63. Ruby and Sapphire 1848

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 1848, France deposed a king...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a bit of a left-field idea. We're doing a historical AU week, but it's entirely focused on one of the most fascinating years in history - 1848. I hope it works out!

**Ruby and Sapphire 1848**

Sapphire meets the young firebrand in those explosive February days, waving the tricolour on a Parisian barricade.

Her name is Ruby. She grew up on stories of the storming of the Bastille and the First Republic, and her enthusiasm for democracy is matched by a disdain for the Napoleons and Louises of the world.

They hit it off immediately, a whirlwind romance lived in the heady days of the fall of King Louis-Philippe. They promise to fight, to make the world a place worthy of their love.

One day, their path will lead them to a man named John Brown...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John Brown of Harper's Ferry fame, of course. Of you're not aware of him, I definitely recommend looking him up.


	64. Pearl 1848

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The silence is deafening.

**Pearl 1848**

Silence.

Pearl sits in her cell at Port Arthur and thinks about how she got here. She wears a hood, and there is to be no sound - save for the boots of the bored redcoat guard.

In the darkness, she remembers home. She was a Chartist; an activist for suffrage (although she demanded suffrage for women as well as men.) She'd been arrested for agitation, escaped twice, and was consequently sent to Van Dieman's Land for 'the rest of her natural life.'

The silence is unbearable. It's supposed to help her reflect.

All she knows is that she misses Bismuth.


	65. Amethyst and Peridot 1848

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venice is free.

**Amethyst and Peridot 1848**

It's a beautiful night, and the fireworks light the sky. For tonight, Venice is free.

Amethyst and Peridot are out on a gondola on the Grand Canal, and they laugh and hug with jubilation, for they dare to believe the Austrians are gone forever, and the Most Serene Republic might be restored.

Peridot deflates momentarily, and she wonders aloud how long this can last. Austria has field armies and cannon aplenty, and what does Venice have? But Amethyst reinvigorates her with a deep kiss, and she decides these grim political possibilities can wait until tomorrow.

For tonight, Venice is free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, Venice's freedom didn't last, but it eventually became a part of what would become Italy in 1866.


	66. Bismuth 1848

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new book is published.

**Bismuth 1848**

In London, Bismuth sits in a coffee shop and thinks. She misses Pearl, transported to Van Dieman's Land. As soon as she can, she is resolved to follow.

But for now, she reads this fascinating book.

She sips her coffee, deep in thought. Nearby, she hears worried men discussing the recent rebellion in Prague. She can't help but smile - the poor, repressive Hapsburg Empire, humbled by the people at last.

She glances at her book and grins. A new inspiration runs through her soul as she reads.

_Workers of the world, unite! You have nothing to lose but your chains!_


	67. Jasper 1848

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the new boss.

**Jasper 1848**

Meet the new boss - in this case, Zachary Taylor. Same as the old boss, Jasper thinks.  
  
Will he stop those damned kidnappers, catching freedmen in the north and selling them in the south? Will he stop the big plantation owners from expanding into California and New Mexico and Kansas? Will he stand up to them, fight for common decency, for the ideals this nation is supposedly founded on?  
  
Will he _heck_.  
  
The sun beats down, and for a moment Jasper thinks of all them revolutions in Europe. Nothing for her, it seems.  
  
Life on the plantation continues unabated.  
  
For now.


	68. Sadie and Lars 1848

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War is never clean.

**Sadie and Lars 1848**

There's a flag flying over the barricade - it's red, yellow and black. The Prussian Army fires, but the flag flies true.  
  
Sadie doesn't want to fight. She doesn't want to handle a gun. But times like these force her hand, for it's stand or perish for the Berlin revolutionaries. She's just finished reloading when a Prussian soldier scales the barricade - startled, she fires.  
  
She recognises the face. He was a schoolmate, a lover, once a fiancé.  
  
Now, Lars falls lifelessly from the barricade, and Sadie stares in horror at the smoking gun in her hands.  
  
Still, the flag flies true.


	69. Lapis and Stevonnie 1848

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens on St. Helena.

**Lapis and Stevonnie 1848**

The island of St. Helena is a world away from the great changes of 1848 - but it too has it's fair share of excitement at times...  
  
"...a _sea serpent,_ " said Lapis skeptically.  
  
"I swear!" Stevonnie replies, throwing their arms out," It was _huge_ , and it swam around us for twenty minutes! Ask Captain McQuhae, he saw it too!"  
  
"Right," nods Lapis, "Are you sure you hadn't all just gone collectively stir-crazy? It's a long voyage to here from the Cape, after all..."  
  
"It's _true!_ We saw it!"  
  
Lapis chuckles, crosses her arms.  
  
She supposes this is a slow news day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HMS _Daedalus_ , it is claimed, did in fact encounter what the captain and crew swore was a sea serpent en route to St. Helena in 1848. True or not, it's a nice bit of levity to end the week on, don't you think?


	70. Onion In His Own Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sad, poignant and surprisingly hopeful tale from Beach City's quietest resident.

**Onion In His Own Words**

Muh muh muh muh. Muh muh muh. Muh muh muh _muh_ muh.  
  
Muh muh? Muh muh, muh muh muh muh muh. Muh muh muh. Muh muh. _Muh muh muh!_  
  
Muh muh muh, muh, muh _muh muh_ muh muh. Muh muh muh, _muh_.  
  
Muh muh muh muh, _muh muh muh muh muh_ muh muh. Muh muh, muh muh, muh, muh.  
  
Muh muh muh muh muh muh, muh muh muh muh muh muh muh muh, muh muh. _Muh_ muh!  
  
Muh. _Muh_. Muh.  
  
Muh muh muh muh, muh muh. Muh muh muh muh, muh muh muh. Muh.  
  
Muh. Muh. Muh. Muh. Muh.  
  
 _Muh_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this. It's just so powerful.


	71. Just Like Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Pearl watches Amethyst.

**Just Like Pink**

Pink Pearl giggled as she watched Amethyst shove an entire hot dog into her mouth - she turned as she heard Pearl huff.  
  
"Really, Amethyst, that's very immature," she grunted.  
  
"I like it!" said Pink, "It reminds me of Pink Diamond!"  
  
"Pink Diamond?" Pearl wrinkled her nose, "Pink, Rose was _refined_ and _elegant_ and... and she'd never... she'd really never make a scene..."  
  
Amethyst swallowed hard, burped loudly and grinned at them, mouth covered in ketchup and mustard as she began to laugh. Pink laughed too - Pearl's face fell.  
  
"Oh my _stars_ ," she muttered, "You... you're _exactly_ like Pink Diamond was."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's be real pearl she wasn't exactly the picture of refinement


	72. How Not To End A Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff is annoyed.

**How Not To End A Series**

Jeff was fuming.  
  
"Eight hundred issues!" he exclaimed, waving the comic in his hands, "Fifty years of lore, and _that's_ how they end it? He was in a coma the whole time?! _None of it actually happened?!_ "  
  
Peedee nodded wearily, taking a bite of his sandwich - he'd been hearing about this all day.  
  
"I think the writer's trying to be profound," mused Connie, "If he makes the whole thing a dream, everyone thinks it's all symbolic. He can pretend he's deep."  
  
"But... but he threw _everything_ out! Dozens of writers, dozens of arcs and..."  
  
"Faux deep, Jeff - that's what sells."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Far be it from me to tell people what they should write, but 'it's all a dream' theories are the _worst._


	73. Bullying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst tells Bismuth of an old 'friend.'

**Bullying**

"Hey Amethyst! Where's Bismuth?" asked Steven.  
  
Amethyst shrugged.  
  
"Well, she asked me what 'school' was," she replied, "And I said I only knew what Connie told me, and then she asked what a teacher was, I told her about Mr. Vought, and then she had to go for some reason."  
  
"Huh," mused Steven, "I wonder what her..."  
  
He trailed off.  
  
"Oh... _oh no!_ "

  
MEANWHILE

  
"You like bullying people, do you?" snapped Bismuth, "Well how 'bout I bully _you?!_ "  
  
She had attached Mr. Vought to a flagpole by the underpants, and slowly began to winch him up.  
  
Behind her, Jeff saluted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those unaware, Mr. Vought comes from my oneshot 'The Teacher.'


	74. Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst keeps fidgeting.

**Movement**

Ever since they got home, Peridot had noticed that Amethyst had trouble keeping still.  
  
She was rarely still at the best of times, but now she seemed to be moving something at all times - twirling a finger in her hair, rocking back and forth, blinking. It was almost distracting.  
  
"You keep vibrating," she finally said.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You never stay still anymore," Peridot added.  
  
"Oh, right, yeah," nodded Amethyst, "I dunno, guess I've felt fidgety lately, 'cause, y'know... everytime I stay still, I remember..."  
  
Her voice cracked, ever so slightly.  
  
"Why don't Garnet and Pearl, anyway?" she muttered, "Why just _me?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I like the headcanon that Amethyst can remember being controlled by WD. Maybe I just like hurting my faves.


	75. Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot travels through time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Fitting music.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRE1aOogdPI)

**Time Travel**

"Steven! _STEEEEEE-VEEEEEEN!_ "  
  
Steven awoke with a start as Peridot jumped on his bed, clutching her head in sheer terror.  
  
"Peridot? What... what's happening?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Steven, I've travelled back in time!" Peridot exclaimed, "I have to get back to the present before I cause an irreversible paradox! oh my stars, every second I'm here I risk destroying all of existence! _I've doomed us all!_ "  
  
Steven glanced at his clock.  
  
"Uh, Peridot? How long did you travel back in time?"  
  
"One hour," replied Peridot, "But why does that-"  
  
"Peridot, it's just Daylight Savings ending."  
  
Peridot blinked.  
  
"You... can _save_ daylight?"


	76. Tiny Trains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Pearl meets Doug.

**Tiny Trains  
**

"So I introduced Pink Pearl to Doug," said Pearl, "I'm starting to think that might've been a mistake."  
  
"Why's that, Pearl?" asked Connie.  
  
"Well, he took her into the basement to show her his-"  
  
Connie nearly choked.  
  
"OH NO!"

_MEANWHILE_

Pink watched, her eyes shining, as the tiny trains rolled around in front of her. Doug was explaining what each one of them was, but she was barely listening - she was mystified by the tiny world.  
  
"Can... can I build one?" she asked.  
  
Doug smiled.  
  
"Sure," he replied, "Anybody can!"  
  
And that was how the Temple was filled with trains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. XD
> 
> Next week's gonna be Family Week. All Gems, all being family.


	77. Tax Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg does his taxes.

**Tax Returns**

Greg tapped his pen against the table as he looked as his tax return papers.  
  
"Hmm... dependents," he muttered, "Well, there's Steven, so... hmm, I do pay the bill for the Gems, how do I declare that?"  
  
He looked around at the gems.  
  
"Uh..." He glanced at Amethyst and Peridot. "Two children, uh... I guess Lapis, Pearl and Bismuth could be 'adult relatives', uh... do I count Garnet as a couple or a single person..."  
  
He sighed, deciding to come back to it later and moving his pen down the page.  
  
"How many LGBT tenants?"  
  
He began to write.  
  
"... _all_."


	78. Proper Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg's parents have come.

**Proper Families**

"Come on, Greg, really," sniffed Mrs. DeMayo, clutching Steven's arm, "The boy needs both a mother and a father - you might be barely adequate, but you can't substitute a _proper_ family for... _this!_ I..."  
  
Pearl stepped forward, her face red.  
  
" _I'm_ his mother," she snarled.  
  
"And so am _I_ ," added Garnet.  
  
"And I'm his sis!" shouted Amethyst.  
  
Lion stood up and growled.  
  
"What do _you_ know about families?" demanded Mr. DeMayo.  
  
"Families care about each other," replied Steven, "Families _love_ each other!"  
  
Greg stepped up, slapping Mrs. DeMayo's hand away.  
  
"But then," he asked, "What do _you_ know about families?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> local bad parents admitted to burn ward


	79. New Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Bismuth get their own pet.

**New Pet**

"So Bismuth and I decided we wanted someone to care for," said Pearl, "Like Pumpkin or Cat Steven. So..."  
  
"...we got our own pet!" declared Bismuth.  
  
She held up a beautiful baby girl.  
  
"Uh... Bismuth?" asked Greg, "Where did you get that?"  
  
"At the baby shelter," replied Bismuth.  
  
"Although they called it an _orphanage_ ," added Pearl, "Anyway, I figured since we did okay with Steven, why not have another baby?"  
  
"I..." Greg blinked. "Okay, I guess I can't stop you..."  
  
"She's also going to be called Steven," added Pearl.  
  
"...except that," said Greg, "I can definitely stop you doing _that_."


	80. Temp Moms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Maheswaran can't make it to the school's mother's day event...

**Temp Moms**

"So," Mr. Vought sneered as he looked down at Connie, "Mother too _busy_ to come in for Mother's Day, Maheswaran?"  
  
"It's okay," replied Connie sweetly, "I brought some subs."  
  
"Some... I-I beg your pardon-"  
  
The door flew open and Bismuth barrelled in, Pearl and Garnet on her shoulders.  
  
"What's up?" she cried, "We're temp moms!"  
  
"Priyanka's at a conference, so we're taking over for today," added Pearl.  
  
"Our career is in day-saving," said Garnet stoically.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Holy crud, Connie's temp moms are so _cool!_ " a kid exclaimed.  
  
"I... uh..." Mr. Vought sighed. "No, not questioning this..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's starting to learn.
> 
> He's still gonna get himself thrown out a window at some point but he's starting to learn.


	81. Amy and Pierrcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst and Peridot's gemlings meet their aunt and auncle.

**Amy and Pierrcy**

Stevonnie held the tiny, long-haired, green gemling in their arms, grinning as they rustled her hair. Next to them, Lapis somewhat awkwardly held the short-haired purple one.  
  
"Amy's really something, huh?" chuckled Stevonnie, bouncing the gemling.  
  
"She sure is," nodded Amethyst, sipping her mug of antifreeze.  
  
"And, uh, Pierrcy is, uh... _also_ a thing," added Lapis uncomfortably.  
  
"Yeah," nodded Peridot, "She loves her Aunt Lapis already, don't you Pierrcy?"  
  
The purple gemling reached up at Lapis' nose.  
  
"Lappeh! Lappeh!"  
  
Lapis blushed.  
  
"I..." She chuckled. "I guess I see the appeal."  
  
She blinked.  
  
"But yeah, she can see Auncle 'Vonnie now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally go for gemlings, but I think I'm coming round to the idea. :)


	82. I Don't Need You To Love Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven lays on the beach and thinks.

**I Don't Need You To Love Me...**

Steven lay on the beach, looking up at the stars - Connie lay next to him, holding his hand. It had been a good birthday, all things considered, but he still felt contemplative.  
  
"Sometimes I wish the Diamonds would come," he mused.  
  
"To your birthday?" asked Connie.  
  
Steven nodded.  
  
"I know I'm not Pink," he said, "But I guess..."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"...but then I think, so what? If they don't want to be family, fine! I've already got one. Does that make me a bad person?"  
  
Connie smiled.  
  
"Of course not - if they won't make the effort, they don't deserve you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Change Your Mind gets stuck in my head for no reason, but that's okay.


	83. Thicker Than Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DeMayo parents are arrested.

**Thicker Than Water**

"Family is blood," sniffed Mr. DeMayo as the cop pushed him into the back of his car, "You can't change that, boy."

Greg and Steven glanced at each other, then at the small crowd around them. Connie, fire in her eyes, clung to Steven's hand, sword in her other. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Lapis and Bismuth gathered around, weapons drawn. Lion growled, huddled over Pumpkin and Cat Steven, and Priyanka, Doug and Andy conversed icily about the arrested grandparents.

"Well," said Steven, "I hope you change your mind. You could have such a nice family..."

He shrugged.

"Just like mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently most people use that proverb wrong. What it actually means is that the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb. Basically, the precise opposite of what everyone thinks it means.


	84. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper buys some groceries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I got caught up in the Notre Dame news.

**Shopping**

The clerk swallowed as Jasper stormed up to the counter, slamming the box on the polished surface. A comically small bag was draped over her arm.  
  
"Pin- Steven needs these _corned flakes_ ," she growled, "Give them to me."  
  
"W-w-will you be p-paying with cash or card?" the clerk asked nervously.  
  
Jasper whipped out a credit card labelled 'Greg Universe.'  
  
"Card," she snarled.  
  
With a trembling hand, the clerk tapped the card. As soon as he did, Jasper snatched it back.  
  
"Jasper..."  
  
The clerk looked down. Steven was peeking out behind her.  
  
"What do we say?"  
  
"Ugh..." Jasper scowled. " _Thank you._ "


	85. Snooze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst and Lapis compare sleeping habits.

**Snooze**

"So, you think you're good at sleepin', huh Lapis?" asked Amethyst, sitting next to her with her arms crossed.  
  
"I can sleep through anything Peridot does, so yeah," nodded Lapis.  
  
"What's the longest you've slept?" said Amethyst, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Two days."  
  
"Hundred years."  
  
"A hundred-" Lapis spluttered. " _When?!_ "  
  
"I got bored in a mission and lay down on this rock," replied Amethyst, "Decided to see how long I could do it to annoy Pearl. They made a fairytale about it!"  
  
"Wait, _you're_ sleeping beauty?!" Connie spluttered from across the room.  
  
"More like sleeping _hotness_ , am I right?"  
  
She high-fived Lapis.


	86. The Farce Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronaldo complains.

**The Farce Awakens**

"Of course," sniffed Ronaldo, pacing outside the movie theatre, "Episode VIII completely missed the point of Star Wars, as any _real_ fan would know."  
  
"Ronaldo, we're not even here to watch Star Wars," said Peedee wearily, "Can you..."  
  
"Connie!" Ronaldo waved as Steven and Connie approached. "Surely you can help me convince the public that the sequel trilogy is a travesty of..."  
  
"...actually Rey's my favourite character," said Connie flatly, "And I really liked _Last Jedi_."  
  
"We wrote a ten thousand word PoeFinn fic!" Steven added brightly.  
  
Ronaldo blinked.  
  
"I, uh..."  
  
"Not a word, Ronaldo," Peedee warned, "Not a word..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel trilogy fans, represent!


	87. Hearing Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl hears something alarming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I fell asleep before posting last night.

**Hearing Things**

"Oh _yeah_ ," Amethyst grunted, "Lift that right up for me, Peridot."  
  
Pearl looked up from the newspaper she was reading in her room, going pale.  
  
"Oooh, it's _prodigiously_ firm, Amethyst," replied Peridot, "Hold on, is it okay if I sample a taste?"  
  
"Go right ahead, 'Dot."  
  
Pearl jumped to her feet, racing to the door. She burst out into the house.  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT IN STEVEN'S-"  
  
She froze.  
  
Peridot was licking a metal leg that was supporting a newly built table.  
  
Pearl blinked.  
  
"What, P?" asked Amethyst.  
  
"I don't know why I let you two live here," sighed Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm honest, I was in two minds about going with this, but the idea was too funny.


	88. Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang sleeps.

**Sleep**

Steven lay in his bed, snuggled up to Connie.

At the end of their bed, Lion slumbered, keeping watch at his Steven's feet. Amethyst lay against him, using him as a pillow - she held Peridot in her arms, snoring softly,

Peri's extended hand gripped a sleeping Bismuth, who herself was curled up next to Pearl, who sleepily held Garnet's hand. Garnet rested her head against Greg's shoulders - the sleeping father rested a forgotten bagel in his hand, against Garnet's shoulder.

"Guys," said Lapis, looking up from the paper, "C'mon, it's 10am."

The only reply was a sleepy chorus of snores.


	89. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Pearl has a crush.

**Attraction**

Pink Pearl watched the woman on stage, spellbound as she listened to the music. She felt something within her flutter at the sound of her instrument, the shape of her face...

Amethyst grinned, taking her hand.

"We can meet her when she's done," she said, 'If you want."

"Would... would that be okay?" asked Pink, blushing.

"Sure, Pink!" replied Amethyst, "Sadie will be thrilled to meet a new..."

"Oh, it's... it's not the singer," explained Pink, "It's... it's the human with the... _bass?_ Is that right?"

"Jenny?"

Amethyst's grin widened.

"Heh, you got taste, P-P," she said, "You got taste..."


	90. In Another World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another world...

**In Another World**

In another world, Pearl and Garnet had glanced at each other, and then at a hand in the sky; they'd nodded, turned to Amethyst, and told her to go. Steven needed her.  
  
In another world, Steven and Amethyst arrived back on Lion to find a leveled house and not much else. Garnet was separated; Pearl was repurposed. Those on Earth thought them shattered.  
  
In another world, Amethyst took Connie under her wing, training both kids to fight.  
  
In another world, Lapis returned, ragged, desperate to find Steven - babbling about a 'Cluster.'  
  
In another world, these four were the only hope...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the suggestion of realfakedoors, next week is Australia Week!


	91. Majestic Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gems arrive in Australia

**Majestic Creatures**

"Ah," said Pearl, breathing in the crisp Canberra air, "Here we are in Australia! Just think of all the majestic creatures we'll find! Kangaroos, wombats, possums, emus..."  
  
Behind her, a strange object wafted over the hill, gently bobbing over them. Amethyst looked up at it and started to chuckle.  
  
"...the dingo, the... Amethyst, really, what's so fun-"  
  
She turned.  
  
Her jaw dropped.  
  
Flying above them was a gigantic whale, small and squat and orange and black in colour. It had a goofy, squashed face, a tiny tail, and eight sagging...  
  
"Oh my stars!" exclaimed Pearl, " _What on earth is_ **_that?!_** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [It's real.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Skywhale)


	92. The Big Marino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang visits a monument.

**The Big Marino**

Pearl stood outside the petrol station, looking up at the giant sheep statue that towered over the side of the road into Goulburn.  
  
"Well," she said, "that skywhale thing was terribly inappropriate, but I do like this giant sheep - even if I can't imagine why they built it, it has a certain majesty to it..."  
  
Lapis smirked, whispering to Amethyst - "She hasn't been 'round back, has she?"  
  
"Don't tell her," replied Amethyst. "I want her to find out on her own."  
  
Lapis nodded.  
  
"Look at all the detail," Pearl walked towards the back, "It's mag- _WHY WOULD THEY SCULPT THAT?!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'll just link an article ([here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Big_Merino)) and if you really want to know what the problem is, you're free to look it up yourself. :P


	93. Submarine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bismuth and Steven visit a submarine.

**Submarine**

Bismuth paced along the length of the submarine, pursing her lips. She looked up, eyes following the conning tower and up towards the blue sky.  
  
"So," she said, "It goes underwater."  
  
"Yep," replied Steven, "It's a bit like a spaceship, except instead of being way up in space, it's way down at the bottom of the ocean."  
  
"Right," said Bismuth, "So, one question."  
  
"Yes Bismuth?"  
  
Bismuth held out her arms as she looked at the flat, dry grass that stretched for miles and miles around.  
  
"Why'd they stick it _four hundred kilometers_ from the sea?"  
  
"It's a mystery," Steven shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HMAS _Otway_ is plinthed in the middle of Holbrook in country New South Wales. This is about 401km from the coast at Eden.
> 
> Odd place for a submarine, for sure.


	94. The Border

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie and Peridot visit the river.

**The Border**

"Okay, so they built the railway up to the river here," said Connie, waving her arm towards the Murray River, "And decided they'd connect it with the railway in the next state over..."  
  
"Victoria, yes," said the tour guide.  
  
"But then when they actually did they realised they'd built all the track in different gauges," continued Connie, "They didn't fix it for _eighty years?_ Why?"  
  
"Well the answer is quite simple," replied the guide.  
  
He turned to face the river and Victoria beyond, promptly extending both middle fingers.  
  
"Oh," nodded Peridot, "You hate each other!"  
  
"That makes sense," sighed Connie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Oh' indeed.


	95. Small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie stargaze.

**Small**

Steven and Connie lay in their sleeping bags, gazing up at the stars. A cool wind blew around them, swirling around the old tree marked 'DIG 3FT NW.'

"How long have people lived here?" asked Steven.

"60,000 years," replied Connie, "A real long time..."

"And a heck of a lot of stars," added Steven.

He looked over to his friend.

"Does it ever make you feel really small?" he asked.

Connie shrugged.

"Kinda," she replied, "But then I just think, well, how impossible it is that we exist at all. We're just... uh..."

"A miracle?"

"Yeah. A big cosmic miracle."


	96. The Big Banana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot looks at a banana and has an existential crisis.

**The Big Banana**

Peridot, Amethyst, Lapis and Garnet looked up at the Big Banana.  
  
"So it's, uh, it's a big banana," said Amethyst, redundantly.  
  
"It is," said Garnet.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Why did we come here?" asked Peridot, "What is the point of visiting the Big Banana? What are we doing with our lives? Is this a metaphor for the pointlessness of existence? We could be doing so many things, but here we are, staring at the Big Banana. Is it all a joke?"  
  
"There's also a water slide here," said Garnet.  
  
"I wanna go there," said Lapis.  
  
"Yeah, me too..."


	97. Big

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang visit another Big Thing.

**Big**

Pearl gazed up at the enormous statue of Captain James Cook, it's paint cracked and peeling. It gazed into the distance with frighteningly unsettling blue eyes, it's face so pale it resembled some kind of ghoul. One arm clutched a sword at his hip; the other was extended upwards and forwards, a somewhat unfortunate choice of pose.  
  
"Okay," Amethyst looked up from the guidebook, "Next we're gonna see the Big Lobster, and then there's the Big Mango, the Big Scout Hat, the Big Shoe..."  
  
"Greg," said Pearl.  
  
"Yes Pearl?" said Greg.  
  
"We're never coming back to this country," said Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other Australian attractions that time did not permit to be visited;  
>  \- The Belconnen Penis Owl  
>  \- The Big Avocado  
>  \- The Big Soldier  
>  \- The World's Biggest Sundial  
>  \- Dreamworld  
>  \- The Big Scotsman   
>  \- The Big Dead Fish  
>  \- Ned  
>  \- The Big Game of Musical Chairs (also known as the Prime Minister's Office)


	98. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Famethyst find a new home.

**A New Home**

The Zoo was finally empty, and the Famethyst found themselves standing alone in the fake paradise once occupied by the humans. Holly Blue was gone. Their whole purpose was gone.  
  
"So," said 8XJ, scratching the back of her head, "What now?"  
  
"Well," said Skinny, "This place is a lot nicer than our cubbies..."  
  
"And there's nobody living here either," added Sharky, crossing her arms, "What's say we move in?"  
  
"I call the waterfall!" exclaimed Carnelian, racing for the rushing water.  
  
It would take time for it to be built up, but for now, they had themselves a lovely little home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now for a serious announcement.
> 
> I'm going to Europe from the 16th of June until late July, which naturally presents a bit of a problem with 100 Words A Day. I'm thinking I'm going to put it on hiatus until I get back - is this okay with you guys?


	99. The Grey World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Diamond has won.

**The Grey World**

Connie hides in a world of grey, the only flashes of colour being her sword and the pink gem she carries in her hand.  
  
White Diamond has won - all beings on Homeworld now bend to her will, individuality erased. She can only hope Bismuth, Lapis and Peridot escaped. She can only hope Steven is still alive.  
  
The food in her backpack has long run out. She needs to do something, anything, if she's going to live.  
  
She glances at the gem.  
  
 _It's worth a shot._  
  
She closes her eyes and plunges it into her navel, and is blinded by light...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But E3, how can a gem just randomly fuse with Con-"
> 
> It works because it's a diamond and it can do what it wants.


	100. What She'd Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would Rose think?

**What She'd Think**

It doesn't matter anymore what Rose Quartz would think; Steven is what's important now. But sometimes, Greg gets to wondering - would she be happy with the way they've raised him?

Then he sees him - smiling and laughing with Connie, helping Sadie and the band with their practice, coaxing a reluctant smile out of Lars, helping Amethyst show Peridot the joys of Earth - and he doesn't worry anymore. Because he knows in his heart, if Rose could see this boy, and his capacity for love and joy and empathy, she would be proud beyond words.

After all, that's how he feels.


	101. Fusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst and Peridot discuss fusion.

**Fusion**

"Can you imagine if we could fuse?"

Peridot raised her eyebrow and glanced at Amethyst.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, that'd be fascinating," she said, "Certainly our fusion would be the optimal fusion - I think she'd be incredibly intelligent..."

"...and buff as heck!" added Amethyst excitedly, "She could lift one of them Diamond ships!"

"She'd be bigger than Obsideon!" added Peridot.

"Yeah!" Amethyst grinned, "And she could... shoot hotdogs out of her eyes!"

"She could travel through time!"

"She could fart the alphabet!"

"Yeah! Wait, what?"

Amethyst laughed.

"I got something better than a fusion though," she said, smiling, "I've got _you_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just use 100 Words to do an Amedot Week prompt? Darn straight I did.


	102. Caught In The Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet interrupts some private time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to reply to comments tomorrow morning, please bare with me.

**Caught In The Act**

Amethyst froze, looking up at the Temple door. Her body shimmered from sweat, and her hands were still on Peridot's shoulders - both of them were disheveled, Peridot's visor half falling off her face.

At the door stood Garnet, her face expressionless, a steaming mug in her hand.

"Garnet!" exclaimed Peridot, "It's not what it looks like! A-A-Amethyst was merely... g-giving me a foot massage, yes!"

"Y-yeah," replied Amethyst, "Getting right under those shoulder blades, y'know."

Garnet smirked.

"Steven's making dinner in an hour," she said, "Until then... you two have _fun_."

She walked away, leaving the two small gems flustered.


	103. May the Fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven, Connie and Greg go to a con.

**May the Fourth**

Greg glanced at Steven and Connie in the back of the Dondai, dressed as Luke Skywalker and Rey respectively.

"You kids are lucky," he said. "When I was a kid, we never had Star Wars conventions. I had to talk to _myself_ about my theories!"

He sighed.

" _Hando_ , man - I still believe..."

"It's nice!" nodded Steven. "It feels like people can express themselves more openly now!"

"Well, mostly," admitted Connie. "The Internet is still... well, the _Internet_."

"Well, we're not gonna be on the internet," assured Greg, "Were gonna be in a galaxy far, far away! ...also known as Atlanta."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there.


	104. Incarcerated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevonnie awaits release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, I basically passed out early last night. XD

**Incarcerated**

The darkness was cavernous, all-consuming and unfathomable, a place where time didn't exist and eternity was meaningless. Stevonnie sat there, alone with their thoughts, waiting for someone, anyone to come for them.

They fell in and out of conciousness, although whether that was from sleep or lack of energy they couldn't say. They were cold, and every joint ached - they didn't dare unfuse, lest Connie starve. _Connie_... did that name mean anything anymore? Had that just been a dream? Had it always been darkness? They couldn't say.

Outside, Blue Diamond decided to let them sit for another five short years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week is What If? week!


	105. Roommate Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Lapis had stayed at the end of Ocean Gem?

**Roommate Gem**

They still stare at her when she leaves the house. Lapis doesn't blame them - she did steal the ocean after all.  
  
Steven's optimistic. "Give them time," he says, "They'll see how cool you are!"  
  
She sleeps on Steven's couch - none of the Crystal Gems are comfortable with letting her in the Temple yet. Greg tries to be friendly, but he still remembers his broken leg. Only Steven and Connie are really comfortable around her - younger humans are naturally trusting, she supposes.  
  
But she's out of the mirror. She has a _home_ now.  
  
It's not much, but it's a good start.


	106. Ruby Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the drill failed?

**Ruby Adoption**

Doc blinked as she looked at the girl by the wall, sleeping against the exhausted pink mammal. The moon base was quiet, save for the pitter-patter of the scampering Rubies, and she hadn't expected to find a human of all things.

"What do we do?" asked Navy.

"Throw her into space," replied Army, "Nobody needs her."

"We can't do that!" exclaimed Leggy, "She's too _cute!_ We should adopt her!"

Eyeball pursed her lips. "Maybe she knows about that drill machine we found..."

Doc nodded.

"Okay," she said, "We'll take her with us!"

Far below, the fragments of Earth drifted by...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My idea is that Lion grabbed Connie before the Earth cracked like an egg.
> 
> Also that Peridot shielded the drill very well.


	107. Sadie of the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Sadie went with Steven to Homeworld instead of Lars?

**Sadie of the Stars**

"Twins, evasive manuever!"

"Yes, captain."

"Aye aye, captain."

Sadie clutched her chair as the Rutile Twins dived the _Sun Incinerator_ into the asteroid belt, Emerald's ship close behind.

"Captain!" exclaimed Rhodonite, "She... she's gaining on us!"

"I see her," Sadie nodded, "Prepare to warp as soon as we clear the asteroid field!"

In front of her, the communications screen appeared. Emerald glowered at her, her lips twisted into a predatory sneer.

"You're finished, you filthy Off Colors!" she boomed, "I have you cornered!"

Sadie smirked.

"You've never caught Sadie Killer before," she replied boldly, "And you won't catch her today..."


	108. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Aquamarine had escaped with her captives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late - very busy day yesterday.

**Happy Ending**

The mission had proceeded like clockwork, and Aquamarine could give herself a hearty congratulations.

The Zoo had made every precaution this time - the humans were processed with a new memory flushing technique to prevent escape and to keep them docile, and if that wasn't enough they were given a new pen under Blue Diamond's personal supervision.

They seemed content. The Connie (henceforth C0-NE) and the My Dad (henceforth MD-VN) had shown the most resistance, but once flushed they were perfectly happy in their new home. And why wouldn't they? It was completely ideal.

And they all lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear.


	109. Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the Gems had bubbled the Diamonds in Reunited?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lapis roflstomped them.
> 
> I still think YD poofing her was bull. :B

**Bubbles**

Steven's throat felt dry as he looked at the enormous bubbles that contained the Diamonds. Behind him, he could hear Lapis and Amethyst in somewhat heated conversation. Pearl paced the burning room. Garnet and Bismuth conversed in hushed tones.

"She'll come," said Pearl at last, "You know she'll..."

"Yes," said Garnet, "I do."

Steven felt a hand in his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" asked Connie.

Steven shook his head,

"I'm scared," he admitted, "What happens when Homeworld comes to pick them up?"

"We'll face it together, Steven," replied Connie, "Whatever happens."

Steven closed his eyes and nodded.

He wasn't convinced.


	110. Jailed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the Gems had captured Jasper after Super Watermelon Island?

**Jailed**

"We need somebody to talk to her," said Steven, "Somebody she doesn't know."  
  
Amethyst glanced towards the cage Peridot had built, inside of which stood Jasper, pounding against the walls.  
  
"Yeah," she said, "That rules out everyone, dude."  
  
Steven smiled.  
  
"Oh, there's one person who's _sure_ to get through to her..."

* * *

 

" _So-ooooo..._ "  
  
Greg swallowed, scratching the back of his head as he sat against the cell.  
  
"Let's start hobbies," he said, "I like music. What do you like?"  
  
"When I get out of here," snarled Jasper, "I'm gonna crush Rose Quartz into _sand_."  
  
"O- _kaaaay_... How about you take up crochet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twist is she becomes really freaking great at crochet.


	111. Never Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Steven had never been born?

**Never Born**

"What if you were never born?"  
  
Amethyst pursed her lips as Steven nodded.  
  
"Dude, I don't even wanna _think_ about that," she said, "A world without you... yeah, _nah_. It'd suck, dude."  
  
"Maybe it'd be easier," sighed Steven, "I mean, you guys and the Diamonds would have mom back, and... and you'd be happier, and-"  
  
He was cut off as Amethyst pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
" _No_ ," she said, her voice breaking. "Don't you _ever_ say that, Steven. You're my best friend, and..."  
  
Steven swallowed hard.  
  
"...I just feel so... _so_..."  
  
"Yeah, Steven." Amethyst sighed. "I know the feel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never question why you are here. Never tell yourself it'd be better if you weren't. For you are a miracle of nature, and your existence is a gift.


	112. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby asks her wife a question.

**Fate**

Ruby lay in the warm bed, cuddled up against Sapphire. The blue gem smiled as she felt her wife's warm body against hers, and she closed her eye contentedly.

"Sapphire?"

Sapphire opened her eye again.

"Yes Ruby?"

"I've been thinking," said Ruby, "When we first met, you noticed me before Rose and Pearl attacked. Why not some other ruby?"

Sapphire smiled.

"It was fate, Ruby," she replied, "I was drawn to you from the moment I laid eye on you. You were... _special_."

Ruby blushed.

"Not as special as you, Sapphy."

Sapphire giggled.

"Oh Ruby, you are such a flatterer..."


	113. Burn Baby Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie and Jeff are left shocked by a TV show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hear there's been some naughtiness in Peter Dinklage land.

**Burn Baby Burn**

Connie and Jeff sat in dead silence as the credits rolled. Slowly, ever so slowly, Connie picked up the remote and switched off the TV.

"Uh... oof," said Jeff, "That was... _oof_."

" _Very_ oof," agreed Connie.

Again, they sat in silence.

"She's Steven's favourite character too, isn't she?" said Jeff.

"Yeah," said Connie, "He can never see that. It'd scar him for life."

"Let's make a pact," declared Jeff, "To keep him from ever watching this episode."

He blinked.

"Isn't Lars watching this today?"

"Oh... oh no!"

Not far away, Lars grinned wickedly as he sent Steven the episode link.


	114. When You Look Into Her Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's your world.

**When You Look Into Her Eyes**

You can't explain it, but when you see the sun in her hair and the smile on her face, something inside you just flutters.

When she takes your hand in hers and holds you close, and you feel her white dress brush against your legs, you feel complete, and you wish this moment will never end.

When you listen to her laugh, it feels like the whole galaxy is singing.

When you look into your eyes, you know you'd be lost without her, because she is your whole world.

And you know she'll never feel the same way about you.


	115. Bedside Manner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie is sick.

**Bedside Manner**

"Steven, you... _cough!_... you don't have to be here. I mean, you could catch this..."  
  
Steven smiled as he laid the warm soup on Connie's bedside table. His friend had a nasty bout of the flu, and he'd immediately volunteered to help look after her. Priyanka, who was largely stuck at the hospital, reluctantly agreed.  
  
"It's okay," he said, "I've been through worse."  
  
"Yeah, but the flu still _-hack!-_ sucks, Steven," replied Connie, "And didn't you say your spit doesn't..."  
  
"...work on sick people," nodded Steven, "It's weird."  
  
He grabbed her hand.  
  
"Guess you'll just need _Vitamin Friendship!_ " he declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't deserve this child.


	116. Philosophical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck asks a deep question.

**Philosophical**

"Sometimes I get really paranoid that we're actually fictional," said Buck.

Jenny tilted her head as she and Sour Cream glanced at him.

"You mean, like, we're in a TV show?" she asked.

"Yeah," nodded Buck, "What if everything's just a cartoon? What if we're all just animated and voiced to some kind of script?"

Sour Cream's face fell.

"Uh, Buck?" he said, "Did you eat those brownies mom left out?"

"Yes. They were brownilicious."

"...right, okay," said Sour Cream, "That's... that's _not_ good."

"You tasting colours, Buck?" asked Jenny.

"The whole world tastes like ink."

"That's real nice, Buck."


	117. Shock Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg loses.

**Shock Defeat**

"I can't believe we lost... all of the polling said we'd win! They were trailing us by four points!"

Pearl shook her head as she watched the report - Greg's run for governor had been thwarted in a shock defeat, his opponent smugly proclaiming victory on the TV.

"Geez, this sucks," said Amethyst, "So the other guy gets to pave the lighthouse for condos?"

"That's his plan," sighed Greg, "Gosh, everyone in Beach City was counting on me..."

"This wasn't your fault, Greg," said Garnet, "We're all very proud of you."

"Whatever happens next," added Steven, "We're gonna face it together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a rough night.


	118. Cool Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin's car is the coolest.

**Cool Cars**

Kevin walked out of his parents' palatial estate, whistling as he headed over to his expensive sports car. He'd actually been asked out - his parents were having lunch with the Northwest family - which gave him bountiful time to hang around the boardwalk making a nuisance of himself.  
  
He jumped into his car, content that it was the coolest in town, and drove up his driveway...  
  
...and skidded to a halt at the road.  
  
Pearl was driving the other way in an immaculate, silver-white 1930s Rolls-Royce. She waved as she passed by.  
  
Kevin sighed. His car was no longer the coolest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week is University Week, because write what you know, right?


	119. The Student Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie is now in university.

**The Student Life**

Connie stared blankly at the screen, trying and failing to will herself to put words to paper. The essay was due in two days, and she had nothing.

"Come on, Connie," she muttered. "It can't be this hard to write an essay on... _Peterloo?_ What was that again? Arrgh, this isn't working!"

She buried her head in her hands.

"Sleep," she decided. "I'll sleep on it. It'll come to me in the morning, I'm sure."

She switched off her laptop, crawled under the covers and turned off the light.

She stared at the roof.

"Shoot, I can't sleep," she grunted.


	120. Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst could be best friends with anyone - so why Peridot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the rare E350 Human AU.

**Pressure**

Amethyst was always popular - everyone loved her and she got on with everyone. Yet she always had the most time for Peridot, shy, nerdy Peridot, and nobody could ever work out why.  
  
"You could have any best friend," asked Peridot one night, "Why _me?_ "  
  
Amethyst sighed, sitting back on the beanbag in her dorm room.  
  
"Dude, you're the only person I can be _me_ around," she replied, "Everyone else expects me to be fun and happy all the time, and with you..."  
  
"...you're allowed to be... _not_ perfect?" quizzed Peridot.  
  
Amethyst chuckled.  
  
"Babe, you basically read my mind," she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like, if people see you as having a sort of image in uni, there's a lot of pressure to maintain it. And that's hard.


	121. The Deadline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie gets an unwelcome surprise.

**The Deadline**

"I was worried for a bit there," said Sadie, "But I got it in at 4.50 - right on time!"

" _4.50 today?_ " asked Jenny on the other end of the line.

"Yeah," replied Sadie, "just ten minutes before the deadline. I wrote 2,000 words in a day, can you believe it?"

There was a long, long, long silence.

"It was due today, right?" asked Sadie nervously.

" _The essay was due yesterday, Sadie_ ," replied Jenny.

Sadie blinked.

" _Awesome_ ," she said flatly, "Great. I'm gonna go walk into the wilderness and scream a bunch. See you tonight."

She hung up and walked away.


	122. Hectic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Student life is a blur.

**Hectic**

For Rhodonite, everything had started to meld together.

_Wake up brush your teeth eat breakfast out door to your first lecture second lecture lunch third lecture noodles homework sleep_

At first it was easy, of hectic - but now things were getting muddied.

_Oversleep wake up forget breakfast out door shoot forgot bag first lecture second lecture work through lunch third lecture no dinner homework sleep_

She supposed it was her lot, really.

_Oversleep wake up out door go to wrong lecture miss it second lecture pass out in library miss third lecture go home cry sleep_

Just the student life.


	123. I Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl sees something in the rain.

**I Spy**

Pearl sat in the library, reading a book - not because she was studying; she had a bit of time to herself. She sat next to the window where she could watch the rain - she felt utterly relaxed.  
  
She finished her chapter and set down her book, looking out the window once more. Down below, she spied a muscular woman, dreadlocks dyed rainbow, chaining up a bike. Despite the rain, she wore no protection, her skin glistening in the downpour. For a moment she looked up - Pearl could have sworn she'd winked at her.  
  
Blushing, she quickly returned to her book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I should do something that isn't venting at uni being hard.


	124. Group Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis regrets her group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the update schedule this week, I've been incredibly busy. :B Two today to make up for it!

**Group Work**

Why did Lapis had to end up in this study group?  
  
It wasn't like they didn't work hard, far from it? Nor was it like they were unpleasant, they were anything but! They were smart, solidly dependable and friendly to boot. So why was she annoyed at working with them?  
  
"You have such pretty eyes," said Sapphire, smiling and blushing.  
  
"All the better to look at you with, Sapphy," replied Ruby.  
  
"I love you," sighed Sapphire, leaning onto Ruby's shoulder.  
  
"I love you too!" Ruby ruffled her girlfriend's hair.  
  
Why, Lapis wondered, did they have to be so sickeningly _lovey-dovey?_


	125. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie is done.

**Graduation**

Connie took a deep breath as she walked up towards the chancellor - despite the robe, she felt horribly naked.  
  
The chancellor smiled a grin that felt slightly too big as he handed her her degree - with honours, no less. He offered his hand, and, her own trembling, she shook it.  
  
It had all felt so hard, but now she was out the road ahead seemed harder still. Was this life? Everything getting harder and harder until she died?  
  
No. This was _opportunity_. This was _challenge_. This was what made life worth it.  
  
She steeled herself for the challenges to come.


	126. Trading Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronaldo gets a rare card.

**Trading Card**

" _Steve-eeeen_ , check it out!"

Steven sighed as Ronaldo leapt onto the bench, just about shoving Amethyst out of the way. He thrust a trading card in Steven's face.

"I finally got the ultra rare deluxe foil and gold plated Pear card!" he exclaimed, "With her pose from the episode where the Dinner Army invades and she has to-"

"Ronaldo, I'm trying to hang out with Amethyst-"

"CBF Trading Cards are more _important_ , Steven!" declared Ronaldo, "This is my moment! I'm finally a big name fan! The Breakfast Crew has to..."

"Bloodfry, go away or I'll eat the card," snapped Amethyst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But it's a rare card!"  
> "You're a rare card."


	127. Dulce Et Decorum Est

**Dulce Et Decorum Est**

An entire battalion of Rubies was destroyed in what we now call the Khyber Pass.

Eyeball had insisted in coming to where they had fought and died - insisted that Steven and Jasper show her the place her comrades fell. Today there was nary a hint of what was, in the grand scheme of things, a minor skirmish.

Yet if she shifted the dust in just the right places, she could see the specks of red - the forgotten remains of slaughtered soldiery.

They had said, time and time again, that to die for the Diamonds was glorious.

Eyeball couldn't agree anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _If you could hear, at every jolt, the blood  
>  Come gargling from the froth-corrupted lungs,  
> Obscene as cancer, bitter as the cud  
> Of vile, incurable sores on innocent tongues,—  
> My friend, you would not tell with such high zest  
> To children ardent for some desperate glory,  
> The old Lie: Dulce et decorum est  
> Pro patria mori._  
>  — Wilfred Owen
> 
> "Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori./It is sweet and fitting to die for one’s country.”


	128. Exhausted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl is tired.

**Exhausted**

Wearily, Pearl trudged up the stairs and into the Beach House, just about collapsing onto the couch. It had been a long day - she'd been seeking out undiscovered corrupted gems to be healed, but found none.

As she lay on the couch, she suddenly felt the whole thing shift - someone had sat next to her.

"Rough day, huh?" asked Lapis.

"Very much so, yes," replied Pearl, "I almost feel _sleepy_."

"Hmm." Lapis lay down, wrapping her arms around Pearl and yawning. "How about now?"

Pearl yawned and chuckled.

"Well," she said, "I suppose I could sleep for a little while..."


	129. Mermay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mermay, gotta do something.

**Mermay**

Whenever she could, Connie made her way down to the bay to watch the mermaids.  
  
Nobody else believed her when she said she'd seen them. They just thought she was being over-imaginative. But they were there, she knew - she'd spoken to them.  
  
Pearl always seemed to worry about her presence, and Garnet tended to be quiet, but Steven and Amethyst always came over to talk to her about life. They were her closest and best friends, and she wished she could see their world...  
  
Until one day, Amethyst offered her a chance... and a tail, besides.  
  
Naturally, she took it.


	130. Rose-Tinted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl is nostalgic. Amethyst isn't.

**Rose-Tinted**

"Things were so much more elegant in the past," mused Pearl, "You humans had baroque music, great balls, ornate gowns..."

"Yeah," grunted Amethyst, "Bubonic plague, smallpox, syphilis..."

Pearl's lips thinned.

"You had the great composers!" she declared. "Beethoven, Handel, Bach, Wagner..."

"...Wars every twenty minutes," Amethyst continued, "Guillotines, hanging trees, public floggings..."

"...beautiful tall ships!" shouted Pearl, gritting her teeth. "Art movements! Scientific endeavour!"

"...pirates, colonial empires, getting shot with cannons," Amethyst was listing on her fingers now, "Dysentery and burning at the stake and..."

"Amethyst," growled Pearl, "Let me have this."

"Why?" Amethyst shrugged. "The past sucked eggs, P."


	131. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Sour Cream are on a date.

**Ice Cream**

Buck and Sour Cream sat in the ice-cream parlour, sharing a large sundae.

"Hey, Buck." Sour Cream gazed closely at the chocolate syrup. "I think I can see Lars' face in the ice-cream here..."

Buck turned it around and looked.

"Huh," he said. "It does look like Lars. That's pretty cool, babe."

He grabbed his spoon and took a big scoop, quickly eating it.

"I'm a cannibal now," he said bluntly.

Sour Cream snorted, shaking his head.

"You're a dork, hon," he said. "A complete, total dork."

"I am," said Buck, his expression completely serious. "But I'm the coolest dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week is Pride Week!
> 
> EDIT: except today's saturday not sunday oops


	132. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoky feels worthless.

**Enough**

Smoky Quartz sat on the beach, staring out to sea - their eyes were red.

"Hey, Smoky? I, uh, brought you some juice."

Connie sat down next to the fusion, holding the juice box for them. Slowly, they took it.

"I'm the worst," they sighed.

"No you're not!" exclaimed Connie. "You're the best - both of you! You're smart and strong, and you always know how to cheer me up, and-"

"If that's true," asked Smoky, "why does it feel like I'm never good enough for Garnet and Pearl?"

"...you don't have to be," said Connie, "Just be good enough for _you_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow, Pride Week starts! For real this time!


	133. The Highs and the Lows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Smiley's seen it all.

**The Highs and the Lows**

Harold Smiley's seen it all, you see - the good and the bad.   
  
He's seen the highs - the big parades in Empire City and Atlantic City, the growing political voice and visibility, the growing ability to come out and say what he is.  
  
He's seen the lows. The policemen who say they're just here to keep the peace, yet seem to be the only ones getting violent. The parents and family who love you, who really do, but wish this _phase_ would pass.  
  
Today he sees so many people in this little town open and proud.  
  
They've come a long way.


	134. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie's going to her first Pride.

**First Time**

Greg mopped his brow as he finished nailing the pink, blue and purple banner to the side of the van. He turned to Priyanka.

"So this'll be Connie's first time, huh?"

Priyanka nodded.

"She wanted to go back when we were in Piedmont," she replied, "But we moved that June. That was a shame, she'd made friends with that... Heinz boy?"

She shook her head.

"But yes, first time. Thank you for supervising, Greg."

Greg grinned.

"You're welcome to come along, Priya!" he said.

Priyanka smiled.

"No," she replied, "We're doing an event for the patients at the hospital instead."


	135. Flags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot discovers pride flags.

**Flags**

"I don't understand," said Peridot, "Why do we need all these colourful flags?"  
  
"They represent people's identities, Peridot," replied Pearl.  
  
"Yeah!" added Steven, "Like I have this flag, cause I'm pan..." He waved a pink, yellow and blue flag. "And Connie has this one, 'cause she's bi..." He pointed to a blue, purple and and pink flag. "It helps us identify ourselves!"  
  
"Oh!" Peridot nodded. "I guess that makes sense!"  
  
"It does." Garnet walked past, holding a black, grey, white and purple flag.  
  
"Then I choose... this flag! It's got a sun on it!"  
  
"Peridot, that's... that's the Uruguay flag."


	136. Corporate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Big Donut's management is a bit... cynical.

**Corporate**

"I can't help but feel like this is a bit _cynical_ ," said Sadie.  
  
She, Lars and Mr. Dewey were standing in front of a massive billboard for the Big Donut, advertising their new 'Pride Bagels.' One could buy, it proclaimed, a multi-coloured bagel of your choice, be it in the colours of the rainbow flag, lesbian flag, bi flag or 'another of your choosing' (which doubled the price) for a mere $10.99.  
  
"Don't look at me," Dewey shrugged. "Corporate insisted."  
  
"Who's stupid idea was it to-"  
  
" _WE'RE GONNA GET LOADED!_ " screamed Marty, running past.  
  
"...yeah, that makes sense," said Sadie.


	137. Sadie Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie comes out to Barb.

**Sadie Comes Out**

"So how'd you tell your mom you were bi?" asked Lars, "Was it... was it hard? I mean, when I told my parents..."

Sadie shrugged.

"Well, it was pretty scary," she admitted, "Took me ages to work up the courage. Except the problem was, I forgot I was talking to my mom, and..."

\---

" _Uh, m-mom, I... I have something to tell you. I... I, uh... I'm... I'm bi."_

_"You're bi?"_

_"...yeah."_

_"Well hi bi! I'm mom!"_

_"I- MOM!"_

\---

"...so yeah, it went pretty well, really," Sadie finished.

Lars nodded.

"She really did the..."

"Yeah, she really did the dad joke."


	138. Straight Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl puts up with some stupidity.

**Straight Pride**

"I don't mean to denigrate you at all," the man said disingenuously. "But why is there no _straight_ pride?"

Pearl didn't even dignify him with an answer as she and the other pearls gathered food for the events tomorrow.

"I mean, the fact that I can't express my straightness makes me feel _personally_ victimised," the man continued. "Not that you'd _understand_ , of course, being part of the elite..."

Blue Pearl turned to him.

"Excuse me," she said softly. "I was the property of Blue Diamond for 12,362 Earth years. You make six Earth figures."

The man blinked.

"Yeah, but _still_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how terrible it is to be a rich straight white cisgender man


	139. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven thinks of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I didn't get home until very late last night.

**Pride**

Most of the world wasn't like Beach City, Steven realised.  
  
The boardwalk was awash with colour today - Alexandrite towered over it all, wearing a truly enormous rainbow shirt, while Sadie and her band performed on a hastily moved Beach-a-Palooza stage; it seemed the whole town was here.  
  
Yet he remembered what his dad had told him; how there were people who thought this was disgusting, and who worked tirelessly to battle it.  
  
He felt sorry for them.  
  
But Connie took his hand, and he smiled as they twirled together; Stevonnie banished the thought from their mind and seized the day.


	140. Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie studies for a test.

**Study**

" _Aaaagh!_ I'm never gonna get this!"   
  
Connie buried her head in her hands and screamed, the math book falling to the table with a loud 'thunk.'   
  
Slowly, Steven leaned over, massaging Connie's shoulder.   
  
"Maybe it's time to take a break," he said.   
  
"I need to get an A on this essay," muttered Connie. "Or my parents will ground me for life..."   
  
"No they won't!" Steven replied. "I'm sure they know you can't get A's all the time."   
  
He smiled.   
  
"Wanna get some ice cream?" he asked, "Maybe brain food will help."   
  
Connie took a deep breath.   
  
"Yeah." She smiled. "Maybe."


	141. Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg sees beauty and is blown away.

**Beauty**

She was beautiful beyond all description, and Greg was blown away by the sight of her.  
  
She was big - gorgeously so, and she seemed to shine radiantly in the sun. The white and pink colours that made up her form made the world around seem like a dull, grey place, and her smell was divine. God, Greg could stare at her all day, for hers was the face of pure beauty and-  
  
"Hey mac, you gonna buy that car or are ya just gonna drool all over it?  
  
"Can't afford it, it's a Rolls-Royce."  
  
"Well then you'd best move along."


	142. The Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gems take a young Steven to the movies.

**The Movies**

"We can't take him to see the Lion King!"  
  
Pearl waved her arm towards the tiny toddler in the crib, her eyes wide.  
  
"Why not, P?" asked Amethyst. "It's a good movie."  
  
"The father _dies_ , Amethyst!" exclaimed Pearl, "It'll traumatise him!"  
  
"Darn it, Pearl, this happens _every time_ we go out!" snapped Amethyst. "Alright, we'll see Mulan."  
  
"We can't take a child to a war film!"  
  
"The Hunchback of Notre Dame."  
  
"The villain's too scary."  
  
"Pocahontas."  
  
" _HISTORICAL INACCURACY!_ "  
  
"We'll see Aladdin," declared Garnet.  
  
"Oh, have you foreseen him liking that?" asked Pearl.  
  
"No," said Garnet. "It's just a good movie."


	143. It's A Musical!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gems give Greg a helping hand.

**It's A Musical!**

"Pearl... Pearl, we really don't have to-"  
  
"No, Greg, if the car wash is having a company play, we're going to help you rehearse for it!" exclaimed Pearl. "Amethyst, did you bring the costumes?"  
  
"Yeah but I could only find a few old Les Mis outfits and a mine costume," Amethyst replied. "Who wants to be the mime?"  
  
"I'll be the mime," said Garnet.  
  
"Guys, really, it was-"  
  
" _Naturally_ , I'll be the main character," added Peridot, "Steven, you can be my understudy, and Lapis can-"  
  
"Guys, it was a joke," said Greg. "I was making a _Monsters Inc_ reference."  
  
"...oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> put that thing back where it came from or so help me  
> so help me, so help me, you guuuuuuuys


	144. Delays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 Words A Day - just thank the lord you never specified which days.

**Delays**

"Aren't you supposed to be uploading these things once every day?" asked Peridot.  
  
"Yes," I said wearily.  
  
"And isn't this, like, the fourth time in a row you've had to upload two in one day because you missed one?" added Amethyst.  
  
" _Yes_ ," I sighed. "Look, it's been hectic."  
  
"You've been able to get those nsfw drabbles up," Lapis pointed out.  
  
" _I wrote those in advance,_ " I muttered.  
  
I sighed, adjusting my tie and running a hand through my hair.  
  
"Never mind," said Stevonnie kindly, "You're going on vacation soon."  
  
"There's the problem," I said miserably. "That's what I'm stressed about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a good place to explain that. As of next Friday, I'm effectively out of office for about a month - I'm going over to Britain and the Netherlands to look at trains and tanks and stuff. I might have said this before but it bears repeating in case I forgot. I've been distracted a bunch worrying about it (I hate flying), so that's one of the reasons updates have been a tad spotty this week.
> 
> This does not mean 100 Words A Day will be disappearing. One of my dearest and best friends, realfakedoors, has very kindly offered to take over while I'm away. I'll still be around, but I won't really have the time to submit a hundred words daily, so I can't thank her enough for this.
> 
> As a secondary result, there won't be a themed week next week. I just don't think having one with just five days is very fair. Like, if someone's been hankering for a Rupphire Week, I want to give them the whole week, you know?


	145. Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven introduces Yellow Diamond to gaming.

**Video Games**

Yellow Diamond was learning new and interesting things about the Earth.  
  
"So this _NoobMaster6969_ ," she said, holding the comically small controller in her hands, "Is a real person."  
  
"Yeah," nodded Steven, "It's a multiplayer game! You can meet all sorts of interesting people."  
  
"He seemed to be using asterixes a lot," said Yellow, "And why does he call me a _noob?_ "  
  
"Uh... I, uh, I have the content filter on," replied Steven, "And a noob is..."  
  
Yellow squinted to view the chat box.  
  
"Get gud, n00b," she read calmly.  
  
She crossed her arms.  
  
"Pearl, have this NoobMaster destroyed at once."


	146. Childhood TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and the Gems reminisce.

**Childhood TV**

"I remember this show from my childhood!" said Greg, stopping to look at the TV in the window. "When did it turn CGI?"

"Yeah," mused Pearl. "You used to show it to Steven. I liked the models..."

"I thought it was a bit messed up," mused Amethyst. "They bricked a guy up, dude!"

"Because he was misbehaving, Amethyst," said Pearl.

"That's... not the point," said Amethyst.

"Yeah," Steve chuckled. "But still, I liked it!"

There was a brief silence.

"Gordon was my favourite," said Garnet.

"Garnet, we were being deliberately vague about what show it was!" exclaimed Pearl.

Garnet shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet Steven and Connie were both into Thomas, cause they're both aspies. Also because Doug just wanted to look at the models on screen.
> 
> Ronaldo regularly gets into internet arguments about whether or not the books were better.


	147. White Diamond's New Hobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Diamond takes it too far.

**White Diamond's New Hobby**

"Ms. White Diamond, ma'am..." Doug scratched the back of his head, biting his lip. "I'm really glad you've taken to the whole model train thing."  
  
"It really is a _marvelous_ hobby," nodded White Diamond.  
  
"Yeah," said Doug. "But... but you can't steal monuments to decorate your layout. Or... or real trains."  
  
White Diamond glanced from the Flying Scotsman running around her life-sized train set to the White House dumped in the corner.  
  
"And kidnapping humans to populate the layout is..."  
  
"Yeah, that's right out, sorry."  
  
White Diamond frowned.  
  
"I really wish you'd told me that before I destroyed their houses."


	148. Pick A Colour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Diamond faces bitter disappointment.

**Pick A Colour**

A wave of pure misery swept through Homeworld, incapacitating every gem on its surface.  
  
Greg gasped as he watched Pearl and Bismuth collapse in tears next to the leg ship, turning to Steven and Connie in shock.  
  
"Steven!" he said. "What's happening?!"  
  
"It must be Blue Diamond!" exclaimed Steven.  
  
"But why?" replied Connie. "What could make her this sad! All we did was introduce her to Sour Cream..."

* * *

"I can't believe it!" wept Blue Diamond as the credits to Mass Effect 3 rolled, "A... _starchild?_ Is this how you end a franchise?!"  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it," said Sour Cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these years and I'm still bitter.


	149. Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst packs.

**Trip**

Amethyst was packing for a trip to visit her family at the zoo when Peridot arrived.

'Amethyst!" she asked. "Why are you putting your objects into those bags?"

"Goin' on a trip, P-Dot," replied Amethyst, "Seein' my family."

"A... trip?" Peridot tilted her head. "You're _leaving?_ " Her voice cracked.

Amethyst dropped her bag and ran over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"No, no!" she replied. "I'm just gonna be gone a few days! Like a mission, but... not work! I'll be back before you..."

She grinned.

"You know what?" she said. "Heck it. I'm gonna bring my girlfriend."


	150. Van

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gems travel to the airport.

**Van**

"Why don't we just warp to London?" asked Amethyst, packed into the back of Greg's van.

"Because this is what humans do," replied Pearl. "And we're going to have a real human experience."

"Does a real human experience involve Garnet's elbow in my face?"

"Yes," said Garnet, pressed against the window.

Steven glanced back from the front seat at all of the gems in the back. He was squished enough next to Connie.

"Are they gonna be okay?" he asked worriedly.

"They'll live," Greg replied.

There was a brief silence.

"Whoever's sitting on my hand," growled Jasper, "MOVE. _YOUR_. **_BUTT._** "


	151. Crystal Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A legend is born.

Beneath the midsummer stars, a boy was born with a crystal heart.  
  
His path, predestined as the same constellations that saw him safely into the world, began to unfold as he took his first breath: born to an idol, he would be protected by three powerful heroines.  
  
The knight, consort and warrior both to the boy’s mother, would endow his life with security.  
  
The rogue, spitfire by nature, promised to teach him to treasure experiences as self-contained miracles.  
  
And then, finally, the monk, equal parts seer and warrior, his soul’s safeguard, would guide him through life with eyes wide open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the special RFD edition of 100 words a day! e350tb is on vacation (or "holiday," if you're from _Australia_ , *rolls eyes*) so I will be bearing the torch in his absence.
> 
> im doing a fantasy thing while he's gone! i might do it for the week or for the full time he's gone (which is like... 2 weeks? i think?) -- we'll see :,)
> 
> have safe travels e350tbtbtb! love you xoxo don't do anything hunk wouldn't do!!


	152. The Bard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people fight with weapons. Others use their voice.

Together, the heroines and the boy try to tame fate and battle unspeakable odds. They three know how to banish darkness, their methods tried and true, but a day comes when Steven realizes he too must take up arms against the evil that seeps into their world.

His approach must be necessarily different, because _he_ is different.

Pearl fights the good fight, a sworn sword to her cause; Amethyst picks pockets, locks, and stars from the sky; Garnet watches, waits, and acts with deliverance.

Steven could do exactly none of those things.

So, Steven chooses not to fight:

_He sings._


	153. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven encounters an enraged direlion terrorizing a town.

“That’s not exactly a _weapon_ , Steven...” worries Pearl. From the porch of a nearby tavern, Amethyst raises a brow.

Determined, weapon in hand, lyrics fill the air the same way a brook babbles through a forest, and from the nearby windows, commonfolk poke their heads out in disbelief.

The enraged direlion’s destruction halts immediately at the soothing melody. Bit-by-bit, black icher begins to vanish from the creature’s mane.

“We need a _hero_ , not some sing-song kid!” a drunkard hollered, even as the townspeople cheered.

How, you wonder, did the man’s coinpurse go missing and his shins incur bruises?

_A mystery._


	154. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The snow makes Steven thoughtful.

Chin propped on his palm, Steven studies the world beyond the frosty windows. The sight is beautiful, but so silent; there is just _something_ about this bitter winter.

He glances around the inn: the _fearsome_ Lion lays on its back, pink belly bared, and at another table, his protectors speak quietly.

 _Quietly enough_ , they think. Steven knows what they’re saying.

His heart, crystal-forged, should not exist in a human child. And yet, he is a target, the darkness drawn to him like a magnet. His stomach roils.

But then, there is someone standing beside him. “Excuse me… are you okay?”


	155. Moondust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven tries, and fails, to introduce himself.

Steven has never been speechless before.

He doesn’t know how, because honestly, he's just a wordless, blushing mess, but when her rich complexion and warm eyes invite him to sit outside, breathe fresh air, he agrees. Somehow.

They sit under an awning behind the inn; it smells of honeyed mead and billowing smoke from the interior’s burning hearth.

“I’m... Connie. Sorry if I startled you! Mom’s a Healer and you looked… well, bad.”

When she smiles, it glitters like moondust, and all his earlier, harrowing troubles, disappear.

_That’s it!_

“ _Ohmygosh_ , Connie, I’m idea, and you’ve given me a Steven!”

“…Um.”


	156. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven, with a little help, realizes what he was meant to do.

His Mother’s war only ever kept the darkness at bay, but Steven realizes that will never work.

Awkwardly, Connie coughs. “Uh, Idea?”

“Connie!” Steven startles her with a hug. “Thank you so much! Also, I’m not an idea, I’m a Steven!”

“Um, o-okay! Did something happen?” 

_"You_ did!” Steven wants to sing to her, and her responding, confused smile shines brighter than all the night’s stars. 

He can’t rid the world of darkness. He can’t  _fight_ it.

Instead, he must fill the world with _light_.

And that’s what Steven vows to do, even if it’s one smile at a time.


	157. The Art of Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has a pretty naturally high charisma stat.

Steven knows his heart makes him unique, vulnerable in some ways, strong in others, but he knows now how to use his strength to shine light on the world. Coming to that realization was the easy part.

Now, his true test begins.

Back inside the inn, the gems listen: Pearl and Amethyst are visibly uneasy, Garnet is... Garnet.

Thankfully, while Steven may be young, he knows a thing or two about the art of persuasion.

_This calls for drastic measures..._

“ _Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee_?”

 _Puppy dog eyes_.

Garnet’s lip twitches into a tiny, little smile.

“Alright. We’ll try to do it Steven’s way.”


	158. Lapis Lazuli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real journey begins.

His real journey begins astride the back of his animal companion’s back, pink mane vibrant as a freshly-brewed elixir. They are entering the Corruption now, a dangerous faeland.

Steven carries little with him: his lute, some survival odds-and-ends, a bracelet––or, really, a promise––that binds him to come see Connie again, and his heart. Pearl leads, map in hand; Garnet and Amethyst walk beside him, eyes alert. 

They break at midday, seeking rest beside a beautiful, overflowing wellspring.

During their rest, Steven wades into the standing water, captivated by a marble statue overlooking the scene. 

The stone script reads:  _ Lapis Lazuli. _


	159. Crystal Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl tells Steven the legend of Lapis Lazuli.

_She’s beautiful_ , Steven thinks, studying the smooth white stone, how the surface glitters. The surrounding waters reflect, tinting her shades of pale, opalescent blue. _But..._

Steven spots the gems not far away. “Pearl? Who’s this?”

The knight frowns when she spots him. “Lapis Lazuli… a water elemental. Like a nymph, but more powerful. Legend says, she oversaw the waters of these faelands; she sacrificed her form to keep the rivers crystal clear when the Corruption...”

The surrounding wellspring offers a calm disturbance, offsetting the silence. 

“Why...” His heart hurts as he thinks about it. “Why does she look so sad?”


	160. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collateral damage is the worst kind. Steven promises to try to make it right.

For the remainder of their rest, Steven gathers wildflowers, tangling the stems to form a wreath.

“Time to go!” Garnet calls.

Quickly, Steven approaches Lapis Lazuli, offering the little crown at the base of her statue. “Thank you for protecting this place.”

Gazing up at the emptiness of her smile, emotion rears in Steven like a summertide, and the non sequitur rises to his lips before he could stop himself: “And, I’m… sorry.”

“I know it’s not my fault, but…” Steven rubs a hand over his eyes. “When we beat the darkness, I’ll come back to visit again. I promise.”


	161. The Price We Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they've entered the corruption, Steven knows it's not fun and games anymore. Still, some things are hard for him to accept.

They rest in the forest that night, and Steven’s protectors elect to take guard in shifts.

It’s Garnet’s watch when something changes.

“Be ready!” she calls. Immediately, Pearl and Amethyst grab their weapons; Lion too wakes, staying by Steven’s side, who, bleary-eyed, gropes for his lute. 

Twin soulfire eyes glow from the treeline, and the accompanying beast lunges, snarling, fangs bared. It’s not an animal Steven’s seen before, and his skin crawls with its’ apparent bloodlust. 

Even so, it still whimpers, cries, and bleeds, just like any other living thing, and Steven’s throat tightens as the others put it down.


	162. Welcome to Beach City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly the warmest of welcomes, but Steven and his party have arrived.

After a half-day’s travel, they reach a town across the faeforest, and Steven is relieved.

“ _We’re doing what’s best for them.”_

It’s not like Steven had ever doubted that was true; he _knows_ their minds too damaged and instincts too bloodthirsty, but…

He nearly falls off of Lion when their party stops upon reaching the town centre.

Tar-like blackness seeps into the earth, with excess festering around what looks like a gazebo overgrown by vines and wildflowers, all of it clearly sick with Corruption. 

There’s a swinging sign that is nearly indecipherable, the town’s greeting largely obscured by the darkness.

 


	163. The Colossal Cruller

What could have happened here? Perhaps he should ask the locals?

Looking around, Steven’s eyes fall to a bakery, the smell of yeast warm, inviting.  As he approaches, Steven hears a voice—male, sarcastic, a little nasally.

“ _Look_ , Wonder Kid and his Magical Sprites are here to save us, ooooh.”

“Shut up, you jackas—ah, _hello_. Welcome to the Colossal Cruller.”

 Steven smiles at the petite blonde. “ _Cruller_? Yes, please! ”

Her companion grimaces. “Have we met before?”

“I don’t know… maybe in a past life or something?” Steven smiles.

“ _…I wonder if that version of me found you this freakin’ annoying, too._ ”


	164. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope springs eternal.

“Lars is a jerk. Ignore him,” the blonde girl instructs while Steven munches on his crullers. “I’m Sadie. Are you and your… _friends_ , passing through?”

“Oh, they’re not my friends,” Steven explains. “They’re manifestations of Light energy, sworn to protect me from the moment of my birth.”

Lars and Sadie blink.

“Annnnnnyway, we’re not just visiting. We’re going to banish the darkness from the realm!”

Lars laughs. “Oh, now _that’s_ rich. And how will you do that?”

“Well…” Steven points to Lars’ grin. “ _That’s_ how! Smiles bring hope. And hope is the best weapon of defeating any sort of evil.”


	165. Cool Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is starting to make a name for himself in the town.

“What is he _doing_?” Ronald Fryman asks, leaning down to catch Kofi’s ear.

The shorter man cranes his neck. “It appears he's putting up a sign.”

“...Yes _,_ Kofi. I can see that”

Three young adults pass, catching the end of the exchange. The blonde one, a new-age bard, tosses a few bottled illuminate elixirs into the air.

“It’s for a concert!”

“ _Concert_?” Fryman echoes. “Who the heck _is_ he?”

“Names’ Steven, man,” says the overseer's son. “He’s a cool cat.”

“A cat?” Kofi shakes his head. “One of those shapeshifting troublemakers, I bet.”

“ _No_ , Dad. Not that kind of cat.”


	166. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven hears a name he knows, but at the same time, does not know at all.

“Three days to go!” Steven announces from their makeshift stage, pausing Garnet and Amethyst in their work stringing up crystals, perfect for providing an ambient, nighttime glow beneath the stars. Pearl too halted her task, arranging rows of logs for seating. “We’re gonna put a smile on the whole town’s face with this!”

When Pearl opened her mouth, Garnet shot her a look. 

“ _Steven’s way_ ,” she reminds.

“I-I know that!” Pearl sputters, chagrined, and Amethyst laughs at her.

She blushes bright blue, returning to her log-chair-making.

“I was just going to say that… Rose would be very proud of him.”


	167. The Big Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is nervous and seeks encouragement from someone important to him.

Steven is nervous. 

It’s the big night. He is supposed to open with a song.

They’ve been here for a week, staying at Mr. Smiley’s inn, and Steven has made so many friends here.

But the problem with friends is that now, there are really _real_ stakes.

There had been stakes before, obviously. A sickening darkness seeping from the earth’s surface is nothing to brush off, but this feels… personal.

“ _Rose would be very proud of him._ ”

Steven hopes that’s true. 

Hands shaking, he reaches into his pocket, hand closing around a well-worn letter.

It’s addressed in sloppy script: _Schtu-ball_.


	168. Dear Old Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg loves his son and offers some sage advice.

Hey kiddo,

 

I know you’re heading out on a magic... _thing..._ soon. I’m sorry I didn’t get to say goodbye in-person. This trip has been a doozy... (What kind of a name for an enchantment seller is “Int Ern Et” anyway?)

I just wanted to wish you luck. There’s nothing in the world like going after what’s important. Whether that’s music, a beautiful, gigantic pink-haired lady, or a super-dangerous-magical-destiny quest.

 

I love you!

 

Dad   

 

P.S. There’s never any shame in bailing. Sometimes pursuing your dreams is the right thing. Sometimes, it’s better just to bail. You’ll know the difference.


	169. Welcome, One and All!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show is underway!

“Hi, everyone!”

The forest was nightswept,  the crystal lights provided only enough visibility to prevent people from running into one another, and effectively blinded Steven’s as he looked out from the stage. “T-Thank you for coming.”

“Soooo... Let’s see. Um. I’m Steven, and I’m going to sing for you tonight!”

Some _whoop_ ’s came from the crowd, and Steven smiled at the sound of the town cheering him on.

“If anyone wants to join in or sing or—”

“ _Dramatic readings?!_ ” someone shouted, and Steven squinted, unable to see their face. 

“...Yeah! Feel free to come on up after the opening song!”


	170. Chosen to be Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people just _can't_ appreciate the tired and true art of drama.

_“Hark! The wondrous spectacle of_

_the cosmos is borne_

_under the apple of mine eye!_

_Enraptured am I,_

_a lone visionary, mapping out_

_a nebulous aurora, a green wave_

_in a black sea, joy to other,_

_gift of gods, but is simply._

_A kiss of nature’s bosom,_

_tendril-touched and greens aplenty,_

_magic blooms in words, yet_

_dies in silence. Why not,_

_when perspective errs on conveniences side_

_and beggars are chosen to be fools?”_

 

“...Do you have any idea what Jamie’s yapping about?” Mr. Fryman mutters to Nanefau.

She is, however, fast asleep, and he quietly laughs.

“Yeah, me neither.”


	171. Midnight Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going well. Naturally, that's when disaster strikes.

Admittedly, the whole thing was a bit of a slipshod-mess, but no one seemed to care about the little frayed edges.

Those details of the night that lacked in refinement made up for it in personality: Jamie only monologed for twenty minutes, Ronaldo fell off the stage at some point, the enchantment on Sour Cream’s new age equipment blew out halfway through his setlist, etc.

It wasn’t perfect, but it was a success. A night pockmarked with as many smiles as there were stars in the sky. 

Until midnight, the darkest hour upon which the Corruption made its decisive move.


	172. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos ensues.

The scene turns from a lunar dreamscape to a terror beyond the bounds of any nightmare in a matter of seconds. 

Creatures—more than a dozen—emerge from the darkness, closing ranks around their woodland gathering. His guardians spring to action, but the size of the opposing horde easily overpowers them.

_Ba-thump._

Steven feels the world still.

Heart. _His_ heart? It was… _changing_.

Something was calling out to him. A voice. It wasn’t his. Mom? No, this was different, _who—?_  

Borrowed lyrics sprang to his lips, sweet melodies transplanted from a foreign world.

 _“Time is an illusion, that helps things make sense_ …”


	173. Rough and Tumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven takes a tumble.

“ _That’s why we’re always living in the present tense…_ ”

“Steven, **_no!_ **” Garnet yells, but he doesn’t hear her.

“ _I_ _t seems unforgiving, when a good thing ends. But you and I will—_ oof—”

Steven would be lying if he said he quite understood what happened next. Sensation was all a mess, rough and tumbled and uncomfortable and _cold_.

Something heavy hit him in the chest, so hard his ribs were surely broken, and he was flung from the stage. One of the creatures?

They rolled into the dirt, through an opening in the forest, down an uneven hill into the blackened night.


	174. Disorientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is alive. Only barely.

Steven is the bad kind of weightless.

The weightless that isn’t hopping around the moon, defying gravity, having fun.

This is the kind of weightless that is disorienting. Heavy. He can’t tell up from down, and everything is slower than it’s supposed to be.

Cold, too. He remembers a song, and a splash, and then the world went quiet.

His lungs are hurting because there’s no air here.

He’s tired. He _could_ close his eyes… just for a while. He can’t see anything with how dark it is anyway.

_Steven…?_

There’s a voice. Soft, worried. 

Clear, in spite of everything.


	175. Falling Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world tilts.

_ Who… I don’t recognize… it’s a nice voice…? _

But Steven is so tired. So very tired.

_ You’re not supposed to be here… no, you can’t die. Not here. _

_ Steven! Get up! _

**_Steven!_ **

And, as if by a dazzling star shooting from land and into orbit, Steven felt the world tilt. There were bubbles falling from his mouth, but they were falling down, and he was falling up.

Coughing, Steven gasps for breath. His body is waterlogged and his skin frostbitten, but he sees over the surface of the river, white petal blossoms like droplets from a liquid moon, running downstream.


	176. River's Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is saved, but barely has time to catch his breath.

Those flowers…

_ Legend says, she oversaw the waters of these faelands; she sacrificed her form to keep the rivers crystal clear when the Corruption… _

Steven smiles weakly, but his revelation is interrupted by the sounds of growls, set against the sharp song of swords and steel. He is gripped by a sudden fear when he remembers how he got down here, but his worries are in vain: the growls come from the jowls of Lion, Steven’s attacker already dealt with. 

The boy climbs upon the direlion’s back, taking a final moment to look back at the river.

_ Thank you, Lapis. _


	177. Stone Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven's heart is different, so his resolve is, too.

“Steven, get  _ out  _ of here!” Pearl cries as a beasts tries to tear out her throat.

Garnet yells something similar, and Amethyst just lets out a frustrated shout. 

“I’m—I’m going to help!” Faltering, Steven wonders, is he too late? The surrounding forest and stage are destroyed; his defenders are holding their own, barely; his own heart feels heavy. 

Not Crystal, but stone.

He remembers Dad’s advice:  _ Sometimes pursuing your dreams is the right thing. Sometimes, it’s better just to bail.  _

_ You’ll know the difference. _

Steven blinks. He knows exactly what he must do.

_ “Lion, get us to the town square!” _


	178. Plan/Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven can't do this alone. But he's not alone--all the town needs is a little encouragement.

Shouting, Steven fails the get the town’s attention until Lion lets out a mighty roar. The panic quiets, just for a moment.

“ **_EVERYONE!_ ** ”

But a moment is all he needs.

“ _ These beasts—I need your help!  _ I—I can’t fight them alone.” He hesitates, only to hear the sounds of skirmish in the distance. “What’s something that makes you happy, makes you smile?”

“...Is this a joke?”

“Oh, jokes are good!” Steven nods. “Or something embarrassing, uh. I once swallowed varnish because I thought it would help polish my heart!”

Silence. 

And then, Lars lets out a disbelieving laugh. “... _ Pfft.  _ You’re dumb.”


	179. To Be Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach City clears the air, and then refills it with laughter.

“I used to beg Kiki to pretend to be me and break up with people for me.”

“Sometimes,” Sadie laughed. “I see Lars trying to sneak a cruller and I don’t say anything, but he gets all stuttery and blushy whenever I _almost_ catch him.”

“... _H-Hey_!”

“I’m allergic to onions!” Vidalia shouted.

Sobbing, Ronaldo crashed into his little brother. “I-I’ve never _actually met an ogre woman_. All of my research on sneople... has been founded by a **_LIE_**!”

“Okay, a _little_ heavy there,” Steven held up his hands, laughing. “But the honesty is... appreciated. Keep going! Smile! Laugh! _Look—_ it’s working!”


	180. The Horrible Return

**The Horrible Return**

For a time, the writing had been great. Pearl loved everything she was given at the little library literary club - there was nothing weird or strange or off the wall.

She hoped this would go on forever.

Then came a sudden sound - something pulling up outside, and then footsteps. Then there was a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder, and the door opened.

Pearl gasped in utter horror, stepping backwards.

"No, no... please, anything but this! Anything!"

The stranger smiled, planting his bag on the table and striding in with his laptop.

"Hello everyone," said E3, "I'm back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your normally scheduled rubbish may now resume.
> 
> Special, special thanks to realfakedoors for taking over while I was away - I cannot thank her enough! You should all read her work, it's stunning. Also thanks to needforsuv and Kaoupa for their own collections while I was away!
> 
> Now, back to business!


	181. The Strolling Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie must make a hard choice.

**The Strolling Dead**

_"I'm sorry," Peedee breathed. "They bit me. I... I'm gonna turn."_  
  
 _Connie swallowed, looking at the dusty pistol in her hands._  
  
 _"You have to do it, Connie," wheezed Peedee. "Don't let me become one of them. Tell... tell Jeff I'm sorry..."_  
  
 _"I will," she replied. "I... I'm sorry, Peedee."_  
  
 _Her eyes watering, she lifted the gun to Peedee's head. She closed her eyes as her finger squeezed the-_  
  
"I don't really like this zombie RPG," said Steven softly.  
  
"You're not the one who has to roll a new character, Steven," grumbled Peedee. "Okay, this time I'm gonna be a hobo."


	182. Exceptional

**Exceptional**

I always knew she was exceptional. She was beautiful, with a face that could launch a thousand ships. Her laugh was the sweetest melody. And her swordplay...

I knew she loved me. I certainly knew I loved her.

And yet it was always the same. She hopped from man to man, woman to woman, never staying. She'd have her time with me, but her heart always set on her new human; and eventually, finally, on Greg.

I loved her more than anything. She loved me on the side.

Yes, she was exceptional; nobody could break my heart quite like her.


	183. Beach City: The New Order

**Beach City: The New Order**

It was a rumour quietly shared among the soldiers that operated in Reichskommisarat Amerika - men went missing around Beach City,

Generalfeldmarschal Kesselring had laughed at these rumours, and elected to visit personally to prove them wrong. His car was found abandoned on the road into town. Then the reprisal squad sent after him vanished too.

Nobody wanted to appeal to higher command. Nobody wanted to appear incompetent before the Führer and his increasingly powerful underlings. They left the area well enough alone.

For Hitler could cow America. He could cow the politicians. He could never cow the Crystal Gems.


	184. Beach Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing Amedot Week through 100 Words. XD

**Beach Party**

The beat crashed, and Peridot felt her head ringing. She clutched it, adrift in a sea of cheering and glow sticks, and deeply regretted attending this 'rave.'

She heard somebody say something, and then she was being guided away from the warehouse and down to the beach. Slowly, she came to her senses.

"...shoot dude, I should've remembered the whole sensory thing," Amethyst was saying, "I am so sorry, 'Dot, I just..."

"It's okay, Amethyst, I..."

Peridot shot her an uneasy grin.

"We'll have our own rave!" she declared. "Down here!"

Amethyst smiled.

"Peri, dude, you just read my mind..."


	185. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst and Peridot stargaze.

**Stars**

"Look at all those stars, man," said Amethyst, laying back in the grass.  
  
"Homeworld's tried to calculate how many there are for eons," added Peridot. "But they've never been able to find the answer."  
  
She pursed her lips.  
  
"Makes you think about how totally insignificant we all are."  
  
"Hey, 'Dot, we are not insignificant," replied Amethyst.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You and me, Peri; we're the biggest stars there are," said Amethyst. "And one day, we're gonna show 'em all, you get me!"  
  
Peridot blinked.  
  
"...I read that in one of Connie's books," admitted Amethyst. "Don't tell anyone I..."  
  
Peridot smiled.  
  
"I won't."


	186. Model and Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot draws.

**Model and Artist**

"Behold, my superior meep-morping style!"

Peridot burst into Amethyst's room, holding a pile of papers under her arm. Amethyst raised her eyebrow as she entered.

"Whatcha got there, 'Dot?" she asked.

"I have used photographic records of you as my 'muse'," replied Peridot, "to create these stunning and breathtaking likenesses of your person!"

She handed her the stack and Amethyst flipped through them. There she was, rendered in crayon, rough and crude but drawn in what she could only assume was meant to be sexy poses.

She grinned.

"Dude, these are awesome," she said. "Lemme show you my good side..."


	187. Travel

**Travel**

"And you definitely know how to drive this Arr Vee, right?" asked Peridot. "You're positive?"  
  
"Totally positive," replied Amethyst. "I mean, if Pearl can, I can, right?"  
  
"Yes," nodded Peridot. "It's just that I've noticed one minor thing."  
  
"Yeah, what is it, 'Dot?"  
  
"We seem to be crashing into a lot of other vehicles."  
  
"They're in my way, dude."  
  
"And there's a lot of law enforcement chasing us," added Peridot. "And helicopters. And armoured vehicles from the 'National Guard.'"  
  
Amethyst nodded, the glow of a thousand flashing sirens illuminating her face.  
  
"Eh, that just makes it interesting," she said, shrugging.


	188. Royal AU

**Royal AU**

"Your Highness," the page bowed deeply. "The Prince Regent of Great Britain has dispatched his daughter to claim your hand. He hopes that it will unite our kingdoms in the struggle against Napol-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, bring her in," sighed Queen Amethyst, wishing she were anywhere else. "The things I have to do for politics-"  
  
She trailed off.  
  
The princess, clad in green, strolled boldly through the doors, slamming two guards out of the way. She extended her arms.  
  
"I AM PRINCESS PERIDOT," she shouted. "AND I HAVE COME TO CLAIM YOUR HAND."  
  
Amethyst blinked.  
  
"Yeah, I think she's a keeper."


	189. Timeskip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few years.

**Timeskip**

"So..." Amethyst lay back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. "Stevonnie's on Homeworld on Diamond biz..."  
  
"Mhm," said Peridot.  
  
"Bismuth and Pearl are on their third honeymoon," added Amethyst. "And Jasper's helping out with Sadie's music... weird how she got into that."  
  
"And Lapis is off flying somewhere," mused Peridot. "Which means, we have this abode to ourselves!"  
  
"That's right, Peri," nodded Amethyst. "And you know what that means?"  
  
"Oh, I know what that means..."  
  
They gazed into each other's eyes loving, forgetting all other things.  
  
"...SMASH BROS SIXTY, DUDE!" exclaimed Amethyst.  
  
"I'm gonna kick your posterior!" shouted Peridot.


	190. Infinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst and Peridot wake up in a strange place.

**Infinity**

Amethyst groaned, sitting up in the grass. She turned to Peridot, who was waking up next to her.  
  
"Yeesh, what did we do last night?" she asked. "Last thing I remember was... I dunno, a bus?"  
  
"A train," replied Peridot.  
  
"Yeah, I feel like I've been hit by..."  
  
She trailed off. On her palm was a glowing green number - 121.  
  
"...one."  
  
She turned to Peridot, who was looking at her own hand.  
  
"Okay, this is weird," muttered Amethyst.  
  
"Hmm... perhaps those locals know what this means?"  
  
Peridot pointed across the field - towards a girl, a dog and a small ball...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey
> 
> it's over the garden wall


	191. Unbeatable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet's hard to beat.

Most international sports tournaments ban Garnet. It's easy to see why.  
  
She's beaten all of the top ten tennis players. She single-handedly won the cricket world cup (and is thus never allowed in Australia ever again.) She's the fastest swimmer and the fastest runner. She won NASCAR once. High jump? No problem. Discuss, javelins, long jump? A sinch.  
  
The chess tournament scene? Garnet can predict your move before you've decided it.  
  
Garnet has won everything from formula one to wet t-shirts, and frankly the sporting world thinks it's not fair for her to participate.  
  
Because frankly, you can't beat love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that's a dig at the sportsmanship of the Australian cricket team.


	192. A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priyanka is exhausted.

**A Break**

"You're behind on your diary again."

Priyanka sighed as Doug brought the leather tome in, sitting across the kitchen table from her.

"Yes, I know," sighed Priyanka. "The hospital's been insane this week, I haven't really had a moment to sit until now..."

She rubbed her aching temples.

"I need a break," she declared. "I haven't had a vacation since... I don't remember."

"Well, I've got a week off while the security office gets fumigated soon," said Doug. "Why don't we take the kids to Florida to-"

Priyanka smirked.

"The _kids_ , Doug?"

Doug chuckled.

"What can I say? Steven's endearing."


	193. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has mixed feelings, and Greg understands.

**Complicated**

"Hey, Stu-ball, what's got you down?" Greg sat down next to Steven.

"I'm just sad." Steven sighed, laying on his back and staring at the sky. "And it's for a dumb reason."

"There's never a dumb reason to be sad, kiddo," replied Greg.

"Well, Kevin said it was-"

"It doesn't matter what Kevin says," said Greg.

Steven nodded.

"Jeff was talking about how much he loves his mom, and... I guess I feel like I... you're supposed to love your mom, but I don't know how to feel about..."

Greg pulled him into a hug.

"Y'know, Steven? I understand completely."


	194. A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven takes time to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I let myself get pretty behind this week. Here's how I'm gonna work it out; I'll do two today and two tomorrow. That sound good?

**A Break**

When Steven agreed to go on a trip to Empire City with Greg, he initially felt bad about leaving the gems behind. Yet at the same time, he felt... good. He couldn't understand it.  
  
"I think I get it," Connie said over SpaceTime. "You need _space_."  
  
"Time out?" Steven tilted his head.  
  
"Yeah," nodded Connie. "You just need time to be a normal kid! No missions, no magic... just you and your dad..."  
  
"...and hot dogs," nodded Steven.  
  
Connie laughed. "And hot dogs. It doesn't mean you don't love them. You just need... _you time._ "  
  
"...yeah," Steven said. " _Me time._ "


	195. Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shorty Squad suggest gem powers.

**Powers**

"What do you think the most broken gem power would be?" asked Amethyst, as she, Steven, Peridot and Connie lay on the beach.  
  
"Mind control," said Peridot. "You can make others bend to your will!"  
  
"...nnnaaaahh, I beat that, remember?" said Steven. "I think... teleportation. Just... all over the universe. You could do what ever you wanted and no-one could catch you."  
  
"I think time travel," suggested Amethyst. "Like, if someone's annoying you, you just go back to their kindergarten or when their parents first met... _poof_. Never existed. What do you think, Con?"  
  
Connie pondered for a moment.  
  
" _Counseling_."


	196. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg goes to a family dinner.

**Dinner**

"...and you know what else? Why should we care about some strangers on some speck in the sea? We've been burnin' coal for two hundred years and we'll burn it for two hundred more..."

Greg sighed as his uncle droned on, again regretting having come to this family dinner. He was glad he'd left Steven at home.

"And another thing! I've been lookin' at your kid's FacePage, Greg, and his friend... well, she ain't the right type, if you-"

 _Right_.

Greg stood up and walked out of the house, determined not to stop until he got back to his family.


	197. Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bismuth teaches Jasper.

**Lesson**

"Okay, Jasper, let's try this again," said Bismuth. "You'll get it this time."

Jasper thinned her lips and crossed her arms.

"That," said Bismuth, pointing to the portrait over the door, "is Rose. But the one out there..." She pointed to Steven, playing on the beach out the window. "...is Steven Universe. _Rose. Steven Universe. Rose. Steven Universe._"

Jasper blinked.

"Tell Rose," she snarled, "to spare me her tricks. I know for a fact who she—"

"Right, okay, its Pearl's turn to try," declared Bismuth, getting up from the couch. "I just... I can't do this. This is just impossible."


	198. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man hides, afraid.

**Fear**

Hitler cowered in his bunker, terrified beyond words.  
  
"You don't understand," he said to his generals. "Every time I go outside, a colourful woman punches my face."  
  
"It does happen alarmingly regularly," agreed General Halder.  
  
"Mein Fuhrer," said Obergruppenfuhrer Fegelein. "You must go outside. It's impossible for it to happen again."  
  
Hitler paused and nodded.  
  
"Very well," he said. "I will show myself to the German people. I am no coward."  
  
He walked purposely to the bunker entrance.  
  
He looked up.  
  
He watched Obsidian's massive fist fly straight towards his face. He had enough time to scream one word.  
  
" _FEGELEIN!!!_ "


	199. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to hell is paved with good intentions.

**Sanctuary**

In another world, Pink did as Blue suggested - she took the humans to a nice little sanctuary. She even put it on the moon, where they could see their home!

She was sure she was doing the right thing.

She couldn't understand why they started to die.

In any case, she got bored, left Pearl to stand guard, and looked for life elsewhere.

When she returned, there were only a dozen left. They were sad, haggard, old, heartbroken. Pink couldn't understand at all.

"Pearl," she asked, "has it gone well?"

Pearl turned away, refusing to look her in the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On an unrelated note, fuck George Augustus Robinson.


	200. Fix It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is offered a chance to go back.

**Fix-It**

"You can go back," the haggard old gem said. "Back to the beginning. You can do everything right."

Steven glanced through the portal at the image of the Big Donut, the empty Cookie Cat fridge still there.

"And what about this world?" he asked.

"It would disappear," she replied. "But it's replacement would be much better..."

Steven thought of mistakes, things he could fix. He thought of his family; dad, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. Lapis; he could free her sooner, and—

 _Connie_.

Steven's face hardened.

"No," he said firmly. "I won't. This timeline isn't perfect - but that's why it _is_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is why I can't do Peggy Sue stories; I'm always wondering what happened to the world they left behind. Is it still there? Or by travelling back, does the protagonist effectively murder a whole timeline?
> 
> Anyway, 200! I think this'll be the longest 100 Words A Day then!


	201. Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doug sends a letter.

**Notice**

Doug woke up early for the thirteenth time in a row. He came home late for the thirteenth time in a row. He hadn't said more than a dozen words to his wife in weeks, and hadn't seen Connie in longer.

He felt exhausted, but every day the company called him in. His boss was unsympathetic - 'we've all gotta do it, Maheswaran' - but he could feel his mental health (and physical health) degrading.

Finally, he made a decision. One night, he opened his laptop and began writing an email.

"This is my two weeks notice," he typed quietly, "I'm resigning..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what they call metafiction
> 
> But yeah, I'm three days behind again, the joy I used to get from writing these is fading, and the movie's just around the corner. I want to at least make it to the end of the longest hiatus, but after that, I'm afraid I'm gonna call it a day for 100 Words A Day.
> 
> There's been more than 300 - probably even 400 - drabbles, in any case. Not a bad haul at all. And it's been great keeping you all entertained. But I don't want it to become something I hate, so I think it's time to move on.
> 
> But it's not over yet! There's still time before the movie!


	202. Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodonite develops a fondness for dresses.

**Dresses**

Every time they passed the shop, Rhodonite would stop and stare at the assortment of dresses in the window. Yet she was always too nervous to go in - until Garnet and Stevonnie found out.

Then it became a thing; fusion dress shopping day, brought to you by Greg's credit card. Rhodonite was a bit shy about actually trying on anything - so at first, her companions would wear the same thing she picked, and wear it all week (and if Stevonnie had to unfuse, Steven would wear it.)

It became a monthly thing - eventually, one of the anxious fusion's favourite activities.


	203. Don't Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just don't ask.

**Don't Ask**

Pearl blinked as she walked into Peridot's room.  
  
"Uh... hello, Pearl."  
  
Peridot waved from half of hers and Amethyst's combined body. Amethyst smirked and gave her a thumbs up. Around the ruins of Peridot's machine, Pearl could see Bismuth gathering a melted Garnet into a jar, while Steven planted Connie's head on a desk and looked frantically around for her body - which appeared to be under Pumpkin's head.  
  
"This is fine," muttered Peridot.  
  
"Peridot!" shouted Pearl. "What on Earth were you trying to do with that thing?"  
  
Peridot and Amethyst glanced at each other.  
  
"Uhh... we don't know," said Peridot.


	204. Swap Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not actually about a Swap Meet.

**Swap Meet**

"Hey Peridot!" said Steven. "We found a magic item that swaps bodies! Let's show Garn-"  
  
Peridot lunged forward, putting a finger over his lips. Her tone took on a sharp edge.  
  
"No," she said. "We do not show Ruby and Sapphire this. If we show Ruby and Sapphire this, they will use it every day. They will never stop. They will swap every single day. We will be questioning which one of them is which for the rest of time, Steven."  
  
Steven blinked, scratching his head.  
  
"Peridot... I'm Connie," he said.  
  
"Exactly my point," Peridot said gravely. "Exactly my point."


	205. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, she's at peace.

**Peace**

Pink Pearl sat on the steps, staring out towards the sea. The sun shone down on her, and she felt the warm breeze.  
  
It had been a long, long recovery, and in many ways it still wasn't over. She still couldn't stand still, still got uncomfortable with the colour grey, still felt the strange numbess in her arms from time to time. But at last she could sleep, just as Amethyst had showed her. She could sing again. She could laugh again.  
  
She didn't know if she could forgive White.  
  
But she could be at peace, and that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last themed week of 100 Words A Day will be Fusion x Fusion Ship week. I've got a few good ones lined up!


	206. Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet and Opal sit on the beach.

**Thinking**

Garnet smiled as she watched Opal on the beach, sitting in the waves and looking up at the sky. She watched the wind sway her ponytail, and her slightly wet skin sparkled in the sunlight,

Not for the first time, she was reminded how lucky she was.

Opal turned to her, smiled, and gently picked her up, pulling her into a hug.

"What're you thinking about, Garnet?" she asked.

"Hmm." Garnet grinned. "Tell me what you're thinking about first."

"Crabs," replied Opal. "Crabs are weird."

She winked.

"But also you, and how I love you."

Garnet chuckled.

"Love you too.'


	207. Topaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon Jade didn't expect a Topaz to be so nice.

**Topaz**

It definitely wasn't something Lemon Jade had expected.  
  
Topazes, for her, had always been the stoic guards of the Diamonds, never speaking a word, never breaking their composure. But this Topaz was kind, soft and always careful of her feelings. She liked going out in the countryside, and seeing the myriad wonders of the Planet Earth.   
  
And her hugs were second to none. (Although for some reason the humans were hesitant to be hugged by this harmless big banana.)  
  
Lemon Jade had been very nervous about dating, but around Topaz, she felt free to be her.  
  
That meant a lot.


	208. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet remembers the first Rainbow Quartz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I'm so behind...

**Memories**

Garnet remembers the old Rainbow - the way she danced, the way she sang, the way she knew just how to cheer her up when things seemed grim.

She likes 2.0 - everyone does. He's half Steven, who couldn't like him? But sometimes he awakes painful memories.

Memories of lonely nights in the Temple, talking about things only they could understand. Of dances in the rain on the beach, long before there was a town there. Of kisses in the fading sun if a summers day.

They're painful memories. Garnet treasures them anyway - she'd do it all over again, if she could.


	209. Brother From Another Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevonnie meets Rainbow 2.0.

**Brother From Another Timeline**

When Stevonnie exists, Rainbow should not. Steven cannot fuse twice.

So naturally, Stevonnie was a little confused to find Rainbow in the Temple, reading one of Connie's copies of the first Unfamiliar Familiar.

"You know, I don't think this nifty little book exists in my timeline!" he exclaimed jovially.

"It doesn't?"

Rainbow shrugged. "Well, either that or I've never seen 'em. So, what gem are you fused with, chum?"

"Uh... Connie?"

"Never heard of that one."

Stevonnie blinked.

"Okay, I think I see where our timelines are different."

"Care to show me this lovely little world?"

Stevonnie shrugged.

"Sure, okay!"


	210. Rave On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodonite goes to a rave with a partner.

**Rave On**

Rhodonite clutched her head, gazing out into the mass of people at the rave.

"What am I doing?" she exclaimed. "I can't dance! Oh, I'm gonna look like such a..."

"It's okay, Rhody - just look at me."

Stevonnie placed their hands on her shoulders and smiled.

"You're with me," they said. "Nothing is going to happen to you while I'm here, okay? If you don't want to dance, that's completely fine, but I want you to know I believe in you."

Rhodonite swallowed.

"Oh... okay," she said. "I... I trust you. Let's do it."

They thus brought down the house.


	211. Odd Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some ships are a bit unexpected.

**Odd Ships**

"Where's Sardonyx?" asked Steven, walking into the room.  
  
"Hanging out with the big Ruby fusion," replied Amethyst, reading the newspaper comics.  
  
"Okay, that's go- wait, _what?!_ " Steven's eyes widened. "I... I didn't know they were friends!"  
  
"Well, she's one third Sapphire, and one third Ruby, and Pearl likes 'em big, so..." Amethyst shrugged.  
  
Steven nodded thoughtfully, sitting down next to her.  
  
"I guess that makes sense," he said.  
  
"Where's Greg, by the way?" asked Amethyst.  
  
"Oh, he's still on his date with ex-Mayor Dewey."  
  
"Yeah, oka- wait, _what?! Really?!_ "  
  
"No," replied Steven. "I just wanted to see what you'd say."


	212. Fusion Ship Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie's out of the loop.

**Fusion Ship Overload**

Connie took a deep breath.  
  
"So Garnet, Opal, Rhodonite, Topaz and Flourite are going on their honeymoon," she said. "Meanwhile Aquamarine and Navy have fused and that fusion is dating the fusion of Emerald and Doc... and Spess is dating Peridot and Bismuth's fusion..."  
  
She sighed, rubbing her head.  
  
"I'm not going back to college," she said. "Too much happens while I'm gone."  
  
"That's fair," said Lapis.  
  
"I'll tell you what hasn't changed!" said Steven, putting an arm over Connie's shoulder. They ran together.  
  
"Us," said Stevonnie.  
  
Lapis blinked.  
  
"Uh... you wanna catch a movie?"  
  
Stevonnie shrugged.  
  
"Sure, why not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. The last themed week, done and dusted.
> 
> But there's still time for one more...


	213. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's asleep.

**Goodnight**

They're asleep now.  
  
Steven and Connie are up on the bed, snoring softly in the dark moonlight. Downstairs, Amethyst and Peridot snuggle on the couch, while Pearl and Bismuth lie next to the window. Garnet lays flat, like a stone, in front of the warp pad. Even Lapis lies on a mattress by the door, holding pumpkin in her arms.  
  
Greg dares not wake them as he creeps out the door, headed back to his van. But as he reaches the handle, he hears a murmur.  
  
"No, Greg, stay - there's room."  
  
It's Pearl.  
  
Greg Universe smiles, and stay he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, there's really no excuse for that.
> 
> Well, that's all she wrote. The movie has happened, and it's time to put 100 Words A Day to bed. Yet I'd be remiss to stop without thanking all of you, every single one of you, for reading and commenting and supporting me for all this time. When I started this, it was only supposed to be a silly little project while I waited for Dewey Wins - but it became so much more. And yet, there's more to be done, and more stories to be written, and all good things must come to an end.
> 
> Thank you all so much. I cannot ever express what your support for this series has meant for me.
> 
> I am not leaving the SU fandom - I'd never leave Marooned Together unfinished, for a start, and there's a hundred thousand other ideas in my mind for this kid and his gem family. I only hope you enjoy what comes next as much as I do.
> 
> So long, thanks for all the fish, and I'll see you in the next one.


End file.
